Who says you can't have it all?
by IlikeKnightsInBangedUpArmor
Summary: Both knights love the fight, crave the blood, and relish the fact that they are superior from others with a blade. But is it possible to love something other than the battle... like each other?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first King Arthur fanfiction. I Hope you guys like it and reviews are appriciated greatly. _

_  
Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur or any of the knights (Damn!). I own anything you don't recognize._

* * *

In the dead of the night, a lone figure stood deep in the shadows, watching a group of Woads crossing over Hadrian's Wall, venturing south.

The figure stood stone still for a moment and then soundlessly moved across the shadows, with a dagger at hand. It watched closely and as the last Woad crossed over the wall, a dagger hurtled through the air, hitting the last Woad straight in his eye.

At that instant, all the Woads looked around them, prepared for battle with their weapons in position. They looked around and saw nothing, but sensed the watchful eyes of a predator.

A moment later, the group of Woads traveled swiftly and cautiously to their destination, none aware of the glowing dark green eyes watching them maliciously from the shadows.

A few moments later, after being sure that the Woads have gone close to their destination, a tall, slender woman emerged from the shadows. The woman looked around observing the area with her luminescent dark green eyes before she lets out a long whistle.

Suddenly, a large black horse is seen racing towards the woman. A great animal indeed, about 17 hands with a built that suggested a fine bloodline. The horse ran up to the woman and thrust his giant head into her chest and snorted in contentment. The woman smiled softly and stroked her stallion's long black mane.

"Been keeping out of trouble, my Treasure?" she whispered softly to the great horse and kissed the white star that adorned his large forehead.

Merlin's horn was heard in the distant, causing both the woman and her stallion to look around alertly.

"Tomorrow will be an eventful day for us, Pirate. We will have some amusement when those blue demons attack. You'll like that won't you my Pirate's Treasure?" the woman said to her stallion with a wicked grin on her face. The woman stealthily walked over to the fallen Woad to retrieve her dagger. She carefully pulled the dagger out, wiping off the remains on the grass by the fallen Woad. The woman placed her dagger back in her sheath and walked back to the stallion, who was waiting patiently for her while staying on alert for any intruders. She mounted the stallion and rode off to join her brother's in arms at their campsite.

When she arrived at the campsite and was greeted by none other than the Dark Knight himself. Lancelot looked up from his spot by the fire at the sound of a horse's hoofs. He smirked when he saw the unmistakable horse and rider.

"Well Cahira my dear, how was your nightly venture in these cursed woods?" he asked smirking as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

Cahira rolled her eyes and dismounted. "Not bad actually. Tomorrow should be pretty eventful. I caught a group of Woads crossing over to South of the Wall. Probably waiting to graciously welcome those Roman pigs gracing us with their presence tomorrow," she said sarcastically at the last part.

Lancelot grinned. "How many did you kill? One? Three? All of them?"

Cahira smirked and started to untack her stallion. "Only one. Hit him with my dagger straight in the eye. None of them saw who did it. Now I gave them a reason to sleep with one eye open tonight."

Lancelot gave a low chuckle and said, "That's my lass. You run into Tristan out there by any chance? He's been scouting since about the time you went out."

Cahira put her tack away and joined Lancelot by the fire. "You should know by know that if Tristan or I don't want to be found, we won't be," Cahira said while punching Lancelot lightly in the arm.

Lancelot held his arms in defeat. "Forgive me, my lady for my carelessness."

Cahira gave a small laugh and bid Lancelot good night. She leaned against the trunk to get a couple of hours of some well-deserved sleep.

The next morning, Cahira was woken up by Pirate nuzzling her pockets for a treat. She groaned and pushed his head away. But Pirate went right back to nuzzling her pockets. Cahira pushed his head away and he once again continued his search. This repeated a couple of more times until finally, Pirate nipped a strand of Cahira's long curly wine-colored hair.

"Ugh you insufferable brute. I'm up are you happy now?" Cahira groaned as she pulled herself up from her comfortable position on the ground. She looked up to see Lancelot, and two more of their brother's in arms, Gawain and Galahad all laughing at her expense.

"Cahira, I'm appalled. Last time I tried to wake you, I almost got a knife through my hand. A giant horse wakes you and all it gets is a swat in the nose. I'm insulted," Gawain said, earning more chortles from the other knights.

Cahira glared. "Has it ever occurred to you that this might be because I actually like the horse much better than you?"

This comment earned another laughter from the others, including Bors, the oldest of the knights, who had already mounted his horse.

"I don't know why you three bother startin' with her. You always lose," Bors said while chuckling.

Galahad ran a hand through his dark, curly, unruly hair and grinned. "One day, I tell you, we will win at least one verbal spar with her, I bet my sword on it."

Cahira glanced at Galahad coolly and said, "Great, my hands are already full covering your arse when you have a sword."

This caused a snigger from everyone, save Galahad, who glared at the woman knight.

Cahira quickly tacked up Pirate and mounted him, making sure her weapons were all intact.

Everyone else went back to gathering up their supplies. By now, only her and Bors where ready. Dagonet, the one knight Cahira respected the most, next to Arthur of course, was gathering together his healing supplies.

He looked up and gave Cahira a small smile before returning to his work. A ghost of a smile played upon Cahira's face. Dagonet was like an older brother to her. They both understood each other and had a series of jokes that nobody but the two understood. He was a tall, strong man with a scar going across his head. He was deadly in battle and even more deadly when one of his fellow knights was in danger. Cahira greatly admired him and tolerated him the most out of all the other knights.

As everyone finished up, their leader Artorius, better known as Arthur rode up to them on his white stallion. Arthur made himself known and the chatter stopped. Everyone turned toward him and he gave us all a small smile. "Knights, your freedom lies not a full day away. The bishop arrives at noon. We are to meet him about three miles south of the wall."

Everyone cheered at the thought of freedom. Galahad was the happiest of all. He is after all the youngest of the men and even though Cahira is a couple of years younger, she has served in place of her brother for much longer than Galahad. Her and Lancelot trained together, which gave her the experience she needed to fight anyone bigger or stronger. Cahira, along most of the other knights, have long since forgotten life outside the knighthood.

Cahira secretly envied the young knight. She remembered nothing of her life before and the only family she had ever known was around her this very instance. She had lost many of her brothers over the years, but still remembered them each and every day.

Thundering of a horse's hoofs caused Cahira to wheel her stallion around and instinctively put her hand on her curved twin swords that rested in her sheath. She relaxed once she saw it was Tristan who came into the clearing. She glanced at him and nodded in his direction. Tristan and her had perhaps that strangest relationship possible. Both of them barely spoke but were constantly arguing. The rest of the knights, save Dagonet, have yet to figure out how this is possible. But despite all their arguments, they were the only two of the knights who were deadly in battle, but actually enjoyed it.

Hell, she and Tristan have held competitions in the past on who could kill the most people, and how quick they do it. Both often showed off to each other on who has the most skill with a blade or crossbow.

"Anything today Tristan?" Arthur asked as he rode up to him.

Tristan nodded and gave Cahira a quick glance. "Some Woads have ventured south of the wall. We'll most likely run into them today."

Arthur nodded thoughtfully and after a moment announced, "Knights, we must head out to meet the Bishop."

Everybody had by then mounted their horses and eagerly started towards the fields with Arthur leading the way.

_Finally, _Cahira thought, _Our freedom._


	2. Chapter 2

_Heres Chapter two! Thank you for those who reviewed and i appriciate more of them._

_Disclaimer: see chapter 1 _

* * *

The Knights rode for quite some time over the plains and hills until about three miles South; they spotted the Bishops carriage with a Roman Calvary surrounding it. 

Gawain sighed happily. "As promised, the Bishops carriage."

Galahad excitedly looked around at his fellow knight. "Our freedom, Bors."

Bors thoughtfully looked at the carriage and said, "Mmm... I can almost taste it. How bout you lass? You deserve this more than any of us, bein' here since that young age."

Cahira smirked. "I think I'll miss the killing," she said, earning a chuckle from Bors and a small smile from Tristan.

Gawain shook his long golden hair back and turned to Arthur. "Your passage to Rome, Arthur."

Arthur doesn't say anything but watched the bishop's carriage intently. Cahira followed his gaze and saw the somewhat foggy woods. She also noticed how the area was eerily quiet.

Suddenly, a Roman soldier was shot down from his horse. Another draws a sword and a small army of Blue painted Woads came charging out of the woods.

"Woads!" Tristan said.

With that said, Cahira drew her sword, along with the other knights. They start charging down the hill in a 'V' shape, with Arthur in the lead.

They get to the battle scene and Arthur gracefully decapitated a Woads head as he rode into the battle.

Cahira swung around her twin-curved swords, steering Pirate to a group of Woads heading towards her. She brought the swords down, causing a couple of heads to literally roll. She quickly sheathed her swords and took out her bow. Cahira always prided herself on her eloquent skill at using a bow and arrow. But of course, this is expected of a Sarmatian.

Cahira aimed at the trees and shot her arrow off, hitting a Woad straight in the throat. She repeated this a couple of times till she saw the Woads that were surrounding Tristan.

_Might as well have some more fun._ Cahira thought as she unsheathed her swords and jumped off of Pirate, signaling him to head towards the river.

Cahira gracefully moved towards Tristan with a battle style that rivaled his. She twirled around, slicing two Woads' chests and stopping to clash with the dagger of another, which she quickly unarmed and used her two blades to neatly cut off his head. Two more charged at her from opposite sides with their weapons raised. When they got at the right length, Cahira kneeled down with her two swords spread apart causing both Woads to run straight into the deadly blades. Blood splattered over Cahira's creamy pale skin. She stood up and removed the swords from the Woads and twirled around again to kill a couple of more.

_What fun. Pathetic idiots who cannot fight properly are being killed. This should be a universal game rather than a chore,_ Cahira thought as she gracefully killed three more with her twin swords.

By now the battle has died down. Unsurprisingly, Bors had climbed off his horse and was fighting in hand-to-hand combat with his brass knuckles. Cahira couldn't help but laugh when Bors waved his tongue at the retreating Woads while screaming "RUUUUUUS! RUUUUUUUuuuuuuss! Rus!"

Dagonet was climbing out of the water where Cahira saw that a fair few Woads laid dead.

Cahira whistled for Pirate as Gawain and Bors head over to the Bishop's carriage. They opened the curtain, showing the Bishop with an arrow through his head.

Cahira smirked as she mounted Pirate. _Serves the loon right. Too bad it wasn't I who shot that arrow._

Under the carriage, the bishop's aide hid mumbling some stupid Latin prayer in fear.

Gawain kneeled down and stabbed his knives into the ground angrily. The Christian aide continued praying until Gawain finally said in a vindictive tone, "Save you prayers, boy. Your God doesn't live here."

Cahira looked on the other side of her and saw that Lancelot and Arthur are still fighting off some Woads. She spotted one charging at Arthur with an axe raised.

"Arthur behind you!" she shouted.

Arthur turned around in time to set the tip of his sword, Excalibur, to the Woads neck, sending the Woad to his knees.

At this point, Cahira looked to the forest where all the fog was coming from. She knew that Merlin sent them to get rid of the Bishop. Hell, she kind of hoped they would.

A prickling feeling came over Cahira and she knew that Merlin was watching them from a safe area in the trees. That man intrigued her. Many, including Cahira, believed him to be a dark sorcerer. Except she didn't think of him as dark, just extremely wise.

Cahira looked back at Arthur and frowned when she saw that he let the Blue Demon live.

Arthur started to head over to the Bishop's carriage. "Bors," he said glancing at him

Bors pulled back the curtain to shop the Bishop with an Arrow in the center of his forehead. "What a bloody mess," he muttered.

Arthur looked at the man and said, "That's not the Bishop."

Cahira's eyes widened and she steered Pirate closer to the carriage. She saw the Bishop's aide coming out from under the carriage and goes to lean in fear against the front of it.

"God help us. What are they?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Bors smirked. "Blue Demons who eat Christians alive." He turned accusingly to the Aide. "Your not a Christian are you!" he said while point a finger close to the aide.

The Bishop's aide pathetically clasped his hands together and started mumbling another prayer.

Cahira smirked as Bors looked at the aide and start ed to mock him. "Does this... really work?" he asked as he clasped his hands together and started imitating the Aide's mumbling. He stops and looks around. "Nothing... maybe I'm not doing it right..."

Cahira rolled her eye with a smile playing upon her lips when she caught Lancelot's eye, which caused her smile to widen slightly.

Arthur walked up to a Roman soldier and smiled warmly. The soldier looked down and said, " Arthur! Arthur Castus. Your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood."

Arthur nodded. "Bishop Germanous. Welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked," he said looking at the Bishop's soldier apparel.

The Bishop gave a laugh and said, "Ancient tricks... for an ancient dog." He looked around at all the knights. "And these are the brave Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome." His eyes stopped on Cahira where they widened slightly. "A woman? A woman cannot be a knight!"

Cahira eyes narrowed and she said sardonically, "Me a knight sir? Of course not. I'm the residential whore. These men need something other then themselves to get through those lonely nights in the forest. How else can they stay in line? Really now. Could I interest you in any of my services _Bishop_?"

The knights all sniggered at the reply and the shocked look upon the Bishop's face. Arthur glared at Cahira. "Enough." He turned back to the Bishop. "Forgive her Bishop. She is a brave knight and a fine warrior who came in place of her brother to serve as a knight."

The bishop glared at Cahira and dismounted. "I thought the Woads control the north of Hadrian's Wall," He stated.

"They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring," Arthur said.

"Woads?" the Bishop's aide questioned.

"British rebels who hate Rome," Gawain answered coolly.

"Men who want their country back!" Galahad added obnoxiously.

"Who leads them?" the Bishop asked.

Lancelot smirked. "He's called Merlin. A dark magician, some say".

Arthur looked at Tristan and said, "Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear."

Tristan nodded and rode off. Arthur turned back to the Bishop, reassuring him that he will be well protected.

Cahira stared after Tristan and then back towards the forest, where she was sure Merlin was watching and taking note of the exchange.

The Bishop climbed into the carriage and the knights lined up to escort him to Hadrian's Wall.

They rode calmly for some time towards Hadrian's Wall. Cahira was relived when they finally saw the wall at a short distance away.

Galahad looked back at the carriage with a distrusting look on his face. "I don't like it. Rome. He's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" He said.

Gawain laughed. "Is this your happy face?"

Galahad grinned.

Cahira rolled her eyes at the young knight as she rode up by him.

"Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They don't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony," Gawain said.

Bors gave a low chuckle and said, "Why don't ye just kill him, and then discharge yourself after?"

"Oh! Me too." Cahira exclaimed when she heard there was a prospect of killing Romans.

Galahad scoffed. "I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some," he said glancing at Tristan and Cahira beside him.

Tristan grinned and said, "Well, you should try it someday; you might get a taste for it."

"And we have other forms of pleasure too, thank you very much," Cahira added cheekily.

Gawain threw his head back and let out a laugh.

Bors looked back at Galahad. "It's part of you. It's in yer blood."

"N-no-no," Galahad said while half laughing. "No. As of tomorrow, this was all just a bad memory."

Gawain looked ahead thoughtfully. "I've often thought what going home would mean after all this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer than the other. So much for home - it's not so clear in my memory."

Cahira often wondered this too. But kept her mouth shut.

"Well, you speak for yerself- it's cold back there. And everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children," Bors said.

"Eleven," Cahira called out.

Bors grinned and said loudly, "You listen, when the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be... governor of my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal arse-kisser, won't you, Dag?"

Dagonet looked ahead uninterested, making Cahira smirk.

"First thing I will do when I get home is to find myself a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed," Gawain said happily.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place?" Bors said and then started to imitate a cow, making the male knights laugh.

Cahira narrowed her eyes. "Mixed company here."

Bors looked over at her guiltily. "Sorry about that lass, you know I didn't mean that."

Cahira smirked and said, "Well it's no wonder that some women have to be cows when so many of the men are pigs."

This earned laughter from all the knights.

Bors scoffed and moved on to change the subject. "What about you, Lancelot? What are you plans for home?"

Lancelot grinned and sped his horse up. "Well if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company," he said making everyone chuckle.

Gawain raised his eyebrows and said, "I see. Then what will I be doing?"

Lancelot gave one of his famous smirks. "Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me."

Bors bellowed with laughter as Cahira smirked.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Gawain muttered, causing Bors to laugh even harder.

From next to Cahira, Tristan gave a long whistle. In a quick moment, his hawk lands on his arm. "Where you been now? Where you been?" he said softly to his hawk.

Cahira grinned and leaned down to pat her faithful stallion's neck. The bond Tristan had with his hawk was the same as the bond she had with Pirate. That fact was probably the biggest reason why Tristan and Cahira haven't killed each other yet.

Cahira looked ahead to see Lancelot and Arthur sharing one of their many laughs together. No doubt Lancelot had another one of his smart comments, most like a derogatory one at that.

The gates opened and the knights steered their horses into a small arena. Jols, who acted as a squire to all the knights, was there to greet them. Cahira always liked Jols and gave him a rare smile as he greeted her. Jols was the only one who besides Cahira, was allowed to handle Pirate. It's not that Cahira herself had a problem with it; it's the fact that the stallion hated everybody and everything and was insanely protective of his mistress.

Arthur dismounted and turned to the Bishop. "Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you."

"Ah yes, I must rest," the Bishop said as he and his aide head towards the room.

Cahira rolled her eyes. _Yes, because sitting on your ass in a carriage for two hours is extremely tiring. _Cahira thought to herself. She dismounted Pirate and handed the reins to Jols.

Just then the gates opened and Vanora, a petite voluptuous red head and Bor's lover, ran over to greet her beloved with a slap and a passionate kiss.

Through the crowd, a voice shouted, "Out of the way. MOVE I'M TRYING TO GET THROUGH HERE!" A woman broke out of the crowd and stumbled into the little arena. She was a bit shorter than Cahira herself with a curvy body and shoulder length brown hair and large light brown eyes.

She walked over to Galahad and threw her arms around him. "I missed you! Not nice leaving me alone for so long, seriously. How are you able to survive without me?" she said sarcastically to him before planting a long kiss on his lips, which Galahad returned wholeheartedly.

When they broke away, Galahad leaned his forehead against hers and said just loud enough for Cahira to hear, "How I missed you, my sweet Wren. But no more will I have to be away. I will be a free man tonight!'

Wren grinned and gave him a light kiss on the lips before teasing, "With me, my darling, you will never be free."

Cahira gave a small smile. She liked Wren the best out of all the Tavern women. Galahad and her have been lovers for about a year now and they were crazy about each other. Wren was the only person that had any control of Galahad when he was angry. She also kept him in line, which amused Anna to no end.

Wren grabbed Galahad's hand and was leading him to the tavern. When she passed Cahira, she gave her a smile and a wink. Cahira nodded in her direction and gave her a small smile.

After checking that Pirate was settled in, Cahira made her way to the room with the Round Table. Everyone was already seated when she got there. She took her place a couple of chairs away from Dagonet.

All the knights were laughing and joking at the table, celebrating their upcoming freedom. Arthur stood up and the rest of the knights went silent. "Let us not forget that we are the fortunate ones," he said solemnly

The rest of the knights stood up and raised their goblets. Arthur continued, "Let us raise our wine to those gallant and extraordinary men we have lost but who will be remembered for eternity."

The knights all took a sip of their wine. Cahira remembered her brother's in arms that have passed. She looked in the chairs beside her and remembered Garth and Kay. How she missed them. She had never forgiven herself for Kay's death. He died protecting her from a Woad raid. He was her best friend and she blamed herself for his passing even now, though her fellow knights thought she was over it. She missed those two and often spent her nights thinking of them.

Bors raised his glass and said, "To freedom."

"To freedom!" the rest of them shouted and drank their wine.

After a couple of minutes, the doors open and the Bishop's Aide, Horton, walked in. "His Eminence, Bishop Naius Germanous," he announced looking around the table in a confused manner.

The Bishop entered and the Knights rise from their seats to meet him. He looked around the table with an astounded look on his face.

Horton turned to Jols and said, "A round table? What sort of evil is this?"

"Arthur says for men to be men, they must first all be equal," Jols told Horton with a smirk on his face.

The Bishop then speaks. "I was given to understand that there would be more of you."

"There where. We have been fighting for fifteen years, Bishop," Arthur said solemnly.

The Bishop nodded and sat down next to Arthur. He spoke of some nonsense that Cahira didn't even bother to pay attention when it was said. She started playing with her dagger and twirled it in between her finger.

"Day, not days," Lancelot said causing Cahira to look up from her dagger in a perplexed manner. The Bishop had a condescending expression on his face as he smiled at Lancelot with a small nod.

Germanous turned back to the knights and said, "The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior or...-"

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I've never questioned that," Arthur cut in.

"Oh-of course, of course. They are pagans," Germanous said looking accusingly at the other knights. Cahira smirked and stabbed her dagger into the edge of the table as some of the other knights shifted uneasily.

Cahira continued stabbing at the edge of the desk as Germanous went on and on to Arthur about Rome and how it awaits Arthur's return to Rome. She really had no desire to listen to the Bishop's rambling. She just wanted to get her discharge papers and go to the tavern and drink.

"Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door," the Bishop said loudly, causing Cahira to look up in time to see Horton bring him the box of discharge papers. "Because of this, Rome, and the Holy Father, has decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Briton,"

At this, the knights started to slowly stand up in protest.

Germanous continued as he opened the box, "What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon."

Cahira was in disbelief. "Saxons?"

"Yes. In the north, a massive Saxon incursion has begun," Germanous says nonchalantly.

"Saxons only claim what they kill," Lancelot said slowly.

"And only kill everything," Gawain said in a dangerous voice.

Galahad was beyond angry and every word that came out of his mouth shook with anger. "So you'll just... leave the land to the Woads. I risked my life for nothing?"

Bishop Germanous gave them a strenuous smile and said, "Gentlemen. Your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." He held out the box that held the discharge papers as the knights all looked at it longingly. "But first, I must have a word with your commander."

The Knights continue watching the Bishop expectantly.

"In private," Germanous said as he sat down.

Arthur looked around at his knights. "We have no secrets."

The Bishop glared and snapped the box shut.

"Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans," Lancelot said and took a last sip of his wine.

Dagonet nodded and patted Bors on the shoulder. "Let it go, Bors.

Cahira angrily stabbed her dagger into the table and pulled it up from the wood. In front of her, Tristan glanced at the gold goblet and then picked it up with him as he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Heres Chapter 3 and thanks for the reviews! I hope u all like it and I apoligize for how short this one is. the next will be much longer I promise._

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1 _

* * *

Cahira walked into the tavern, where festive music played. She went over to a table where the rest of the knights sat.

Galahad had Wren in his lap and was planting kisses all over her neck while whispering in her ear. Gawain had just got a fresh pitcher of ale and was pouring a drink, which he handed to Cahira when she sat down.

Cahira grabbed the mug gratefully and quickly drank half of it in a couple of sips.

"Slow down Minx," Tristan said from next to her. She was used to him randomly popping up unnoticed. Cahira gave a small grin at the use of her nickname.

"Why should I? Afraid I'll out-drink you... again?" she said teasingly.

Tristan gave a low growl and downed half of his own drink.

Gawain then took a knife out of his boot and chucked it at the board. The knife landed high and Gawain started laughing drunkenly. He walked over to pull out the knife with a mug in his hand and a big grin on his face. Galahad and Wren laughed with him.

Cahira rolled her eyes at them as Tristan offered her a piece of his apple, which she happily took.

Cahira quietly observed her surroundings as she ate her apple slice. Lancelot was gambling with some of the Romans, and losing by the looks of it. Bors was holding his baby and talking to it softly. Vanora was waiting tables and refilling pitchers. Dagonet was most likely off doing his own thing, which is not unusual. But Arthur... something isn't right. She could tell just by the look on the Bishop's face that whatever he had to talk to Arthur about isn't anything good.

Cahira came out of her train of thought when Galahad grabbed her mug and took a sip. "You owe me a drink," she said simply.

Galahad grinned and took out his knife. He chucked it at the board, making it land right in the center. Wren clapped casually while Gawain blew a raspberry in response. Tristan gets up from his seat next to Cahira and threw his knife, which landed directly on top of Galahad's.

"Tristan...," Galahad began.

"How do you do that?" Gawain finished.

Tristan points while holding the apple. "I aim for the middle."

Cahira smirked and grabbed her dagger from the belt of her breeches. She quietly stood up behind Tristan and threw the dagger. It landed right on top of the knife Tristan threw.

All three of the men looked back at her and she gave them a wicked smirk.

"You are just bloody mad, you realize that woman?" Gawain said as he went to retrieve his mug of ale.

Galahad laughed and went back to Wren and Tristan gave her a small smile. "Couldn't resist, could you Minx?"

"Shut up! Vanora will sing!" Bors shouted as he pushed his lover forward, who was holding the baby. Vanora didn't look too eager. "No, no," she said with nervous laughter.

Some of the knights started to shout words of encouragement to her.

"Sing, sing!" Bors said.

Galahad stood up with his arm wrapped around Wren. "Sing about home!" he shouted. "Sing!"

Vanora reluctantly stood forward as the knights, which now Cahira noticed included Dagonet, and some bystanders gathered around to hear.

"Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that called us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, singing our song  
We will go home..." Vanora sang softly to her baby with her gentle voice. Cahira felt a familiar feeling of longing fill her body. The longing for freedom. She closed her eyes as Vanora continued singing. How badly Cahira wanted to be free from Roman command. How she longed to know the feeling of breathing the air of a free person.

Cahira felt someone watching her and opened her eyes only to meet Tristan's dark eyes penetrating her with their gaze. Tristan's face was expressionless, but his eyes mirrored the desires that she was thinking of this very moment.

Arthur!" Jols called.

Cahira looked around and spotted Arthur by the fencepost looking very solemn and almost regretful.

"Arthur!" Galahad shouted happily with his arm around Wren.

Arthur approached them with a grave look on his face, confirming Cahira's suspicions about something not going to plan.

"You're not completely Roman yet, right?" Galahad said in a joyous voice.

Bors kissed Vanora and started shouting, "RUUUUUUS!"

Cahira, along with Lancelot, looked at Arthur skeptically, both expecting bad news.

Arthur took a deep breath and began, "Knights. Your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask you now for one further trial."

Bors drank an imaginary mug. "Drink," he said making Galahad laugh and Wren giggle.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted," Arthur said solemnly.

Gawain and a couple of the others started laughing, thinking this was a joke. Cahira knew it wasn't. Arthur wouldn't joke about something like this. Not now.

Arthur continued, "Above the wall, there lies a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety."

"Let the Romans take care of their own," Bors said.

"Above the wall is Woad territory," Gawain said rather drunkenly.

Galahad started to look angry. "Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done."

Bors turned accusingly to Arthur. "Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you." He point to Arthur. "For you. And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do ours!" Bors yelled.

Arthur sternly said, "Bors, these are our orders. We leave at first light and when we return, your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with-"

"I'm a free man! I will choose my own fate!" Bors yelled causing the baby to cry.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all going to die someday. If it's death by a Saxon hand that frightens you - stay home," Tristan said.

Galahad rounded on Tristan. "Well if you're so eager to die, you can die right here!"

Lancelot tried to keep Galahad from going after Tristan and kept saying "Enough, enough-"

"I've got something to live for! I have someone to live for and I will not have it taken away!" Galahad shouted. Wren stood by him with a sad expression on her face. Cahira felt sorry for Wren. Here she was thinking that she would never have to worry about Galahad going on a mission again and now he is being sent out on one more dangerous than any of the other missions have ever been.

Dagonet spoke up. "The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare." He started walking off before turning to Bors. "Bors, you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own; you'll all get killed!" Bors yelled. "I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" Bors walked away, muttering off on how Vanora will kill him. Tristan nodded towards Cahira and went to follow Dagonet.

"And you, Gawain?" Arthur asked the golden haired knight.

Gawain sighed and said, "I'm with you." He looked towards the angry Galahad. "Galahad as well," he added.

Galahad looked at his in disbelief, but said nothing in return. He gave a short laugh and poured the contents of the bottle he was drinking out of in front of Arthur's feet before smashing it on the ground. He grabbed the saddened Wren's hand and walked off with her.

Arthur turned towards Cahira. "Will you, Cahira?"

Cahira gave him a small smile. "Did you really need to ask Arthur?"

Arthur nodded at her gratefully before she turned away and headed out of the area. Cahira quickly walked to the room in the back of the tavern where the laundry is usually done. She grabbed a clean set of clothes from her basket, making a note to herself to thank Vanora later on. Cahira walked until she got out to the small woods by the wall. Millions of thoughts were going through her head as she walked. She tried her best not to think until she reached the spring. A couple of years back, Cahira found this fresh water spring with a small waterfall. Ever since, she's been using it as a bathing pool.

Cahira took off her clothes and dove into the spring. It was pretty deep, even with her being 5'9. She swam around; losing herself to the sensation the cold water gave her tired, dirty body. Cahira swam over to the bank closest to the waterfall where she lifted up a rock. Under the rock was a burlap bag filled with bars of soap that she bought when they met the group of Celts on one of their missions. They really do make great soap, making it smell like a garden with the rose extract. She scrubbed the dirt from her body with the soap for a good hour. When she finally finished her much-needed bath, she felt slightly better about the events that took place that day. She got out of the spring and dried herself off by laying on a rock by the bank, shivering a bit from the cool's night air against her wet skin. When she dried off, she quickly put on her warm black breeches and forest green flared shirt. Cahira also tied a leather sash around her waist. Once again, she was grateful for her small breasts because not only was it easier to fight, it was also easier for a tunic to fit her comfortably. After putting on her weapon belt with her daggers under her shirt, Cahira put on her trusty black boots, which fit her perfectly. She rummaged through the burlap bag and found her metal toothcomb. Cahira sat there on the rock getting all the kinks and tangles out of her long wild curls. She massaged some sweet-smelling oil in her hair carefully to keep it manageable.

Cahira grabbed her dirty clothes and sighed frustratingly as she walked back to the Wall. She still couldn't believe that she was so close to freedom, and had it snatched away from her in an instant.

Cahira quietly walked in the shadows as she neared the wall. Outside on the hill, she spotted two people holding each other intimately. Cahira immediately recognized Galahad's mop of curly hair and Wren's red skirt.

She smiled sadly at the two young lovers, knowing how much pain they must both be feeling. It must be a horrible feeling to think that their moments together might be their last.

She stayed in the shadows and she observed Galahad gently drying the tears on Wren's face as he whispered promises and reassurances to her. Both were holding each other tenderly, letting their feelings for each other reflect in their every move.

Cahira walked back to the wall unnoticed by the two. The tavern was still running in full swing with the drunken Romans flirting with the Tavern Wenches.

Cahira shook her head in disgust and continued walking. She dropped off her dirty clothes in her basket and continued until she stopped in front of a ladder that leads to the top of the wall, in other words the Guard Post. She climbed up the ladder and then climbed on the edge of the wall, her favorite place to think.

Cahira leaned back and sighed. As much as she enjoyed the battles in her knighthood, she wanted her freedom. She didn't even remember what it was like to be free. But oh, how she yearned for it.

Cahira took out her dagger and started to stab the stone she sat on in frustration. She continued stabbing at the stone for quite some time.

"You do realize that we are not in battle Minx?" a voice said softly in her ear.

Cahira continued stabbing at the stone. "Really? Well thank you so much for informing me. I don't know what I would do without someone with your observation skills, Tristan," she said sarcastically.

Tristan raised an eyebrow at her. "What's on your mind Minx?"

"Nothing," Cahira said flatly.

Tristan scoffed. "Yeah, it really looks like nothing," he said sarcastically.

Cahira threw her dagger down on stone. "You can't take a hint can you?"

"I can, but where's the fun in that?"

Cahira glared at him and turned to look at the woods. She was in no mood for his smart remarks.

"Hey..." Tristan said as he gently grabbed her chin and forced her forest green eyes to meet his own dark eyes. "You'll have your freedom soon enough Minx. Nobody can keep you caged for long," he said softly.

Cahira bit her lip and gave a small smile. She didn't say anything and no words were needed in this case. Tristan let go of her chin and sat next to her on the ledge. He took out another apple and this time split it with her. They sat in silence for sometime eating their apple slices and watching the forest that laid North of the wall, knowing that in a couple of hours they would be riding out into it.

When she finished her part of the apple, Cahira stood up.

"Thank you. For the apple slice and all," she said quietly.

Tristan nodded at her and handed her back her dagger. She took it and climbed down from the wall. She headed to her room, which was right next to Dagonet, and went straight to bed, trying to rid her head of the foreign feeling that had invaded her head since her encounter on the Wall.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks so much for your reviews!_

_**The sarahnater: I updated! lol**_

_**LadyOfThePlains: I love that name too. It's Irish for "dealy warrior" and what better name for her than that. **_

_**wild-vixen: Thanks for the suggestion. Yes i admit that is my weak point. I'm used to writing in present tense and I tend to not catch my mistakes when I look over my writing. But I'll look twice as carefully just for you ;) lol **  
_

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1_

* * *

The next morning, someone knocking softly at the door woke Cahira up. She grudgingly got up and opened the door. Dagonet stood there with a plate of fresh bread and a mug of what Cahira guessed was weak wine. 

He walked in and set the plate and mug down on her table. "We leave soon. You need to eat," Dagonet said.

Cahira groaned. As much as she adored Dagonet, he was always bugging her to eat more.

"I'm really not all that hungry," Cahira protested weakly.

All it took was one stern look from Dagonet, and Cahira took the bread and bit into it with a glare on her face. Dagonet sat with her until she ate the entire piece and drank the wine. When she was sipping her wine, she noticed Dagonet studying her carefully from the corner of her eye.

Cahira turned to him questioningly. "Is everything alright Dag? You are looking at me rather strangely," she said putting her now empty mug down.

Dagonet looked at her for a moment longer before speaking, "You were upset yesterday. More upset than I expected. Why?"

Cahira kept her eyes and face neutral. She never let her true feelings out willingly. "I'm fine. I was just tired perhaps."

Cahira knew Dagonet didn't believe her for a second, but was relived when he didn't question her further.

She grabbed a piece of scrap leather from her supplies and began tame her wild curls into a single braid that reached her waist. Dagonet began to ask her about the supplies that she planned on bringing; making sure that she brought just enough. Cahira gave Dagonet a small smile, amused that he treated her like a little girl.

Dagonet got up and told her to get her materials together and come to the stable, for they leave in about two hours. He left to get his own things from his room.

Cahira grabbed a pack with an extra change of clothes and two of her heavy winter cloaks. She also gathered her weapons together, which included her daggers, twin curved swords, and her set of arrows and her bow. After organizing all her supplies in a way to make it possible to hold, Cahira made her way out of her room and walked down to the stables to prepare.

Down at the stables, Cahira found Tristan and Gawain preparing their weapons for the trip. Gawain was sharpening his axe and Tristan was checking his arrows. Both looked up as Cahira came into the stables. Gawain gave her a crooked smile, which she returned with a nod. Tristan refused to meet her eye and went back to his arrows.

Cahira frowned. _What's his problem?_ She thought. Cahira didn't dwell on it though and just put her supplies down before she went to Pirate's stall to groom and feed him. She walked down the row of stalls and smiled as she saw Pirate with his head out of his stall baring his teeth at one of the Roman pigs and trying to bite him as he passed. Cahira stood back and watched with a smirk on her face as the big Roman unsuccessfully tried to intimidate Pirate.

Pirate stood calmly as the Roman went closer, thinking he was victorious. As the Roman got closer, Pirate lashed out and bit the Roman hard on the arm, leaving a deep gash in the skin. The Roman cried out in pain and grabbed his arm.

He reached for his sword, and at this point Cahira intervened. In two graceful moves, Cahira had her dagger at his throat. "I really wouldn't do that," she said in a frighteningly calm voice. The man was much bigger than Cahira, in both size and weight, but the cold, deadly glow in Cahira's eyes was enough to make anyone back down.

The Roman soldier grunted and stepped away from her.

Cahira put her dagger down and turned towards Pirate, who had just finished draining his manger of water. _Probably trying to get rid of the taste of Roman blood, _Cahira thought.

When he finished drinking, Pirate immediately thrust his giant head against Cahira's chest and snorted in contentment. Cahira gave a small laugh and stroked the side of his head.

"Had fun, my Treasure?" she said in an affectionate tone that she only used with Pirate. Pirate looked at her with trusting black eyes and nipped at a stray curl of Cahira's hair. She never could do a braid right with her thick curls. Now two long curly strands stood out and framed her heart shaped face.

Cahira stroked Pirate's glossy black coat and kissed the white star on his large forehead. She loved how his name matched him so well. He had the behavior of a Pirate, that's for sure, but he was also a treasure: Cahira's Treasure. That's why she named him Pirate's Treasure.

"Come on, Pirate. We have to go soon," she said softly as she slipped on his red halter and buckled it in place. Cahira opened the stall door and led him to the back of it. Pirate had one of the biggest stalls in the stable because not only was he a giant horse, he was also a horse who detested nearly everyone and everything. He tolerated the knights, but wouldn't let any of them touch him and it was the same with the horses that belong to the knights. Any other person or creature, besides Cahira and Jols, he would attack. Jols smartly kept him isolated from the other horses and put him in a corner stall, which was much bigger than the other stalls.

Cahira took a rope that was attached in the wall and clipped it in place on Pirate's halter. She took out a brush and started to brush Pirate's glossy black coat. She had to stand on a stool to reach parts of him. As tall as Cahira was for a woman, she was still too small to reach the horse.

After Cahira finished grooming Pirate, she unclipped the rope from his halter and fed him the mash that Jols prepared for him. She then grabbed her daggers and went over to the benches to clean and prepare them.

At this point, Gawain was shining his sword and Tristan was inspecting his daggers.

Galahad had his gray mare tacked up and was riding her around the ring. Cahira climbed on the top bench and started to buff and sharpen her daggers with a spare piece of flint.

After a couple of minutes, Arthur came into the stable, already dressed for the upcoming mission. Galahad looked angrily at Arthur while he rode his horse. As Arthur walked further into the stable, Galahad kicked his horse into a canter encircling Arthur with a look of anger.

Cahira rolled her eyes and continued cleaning her dagger.

Jols came into the stable area and stood by Arthur, fidgeting about something. Cahira was watching them carefully as she cleaned her precious daggers. So far, she didn't like what she was seeing. Bors had walked in; half dressed, and pulled his sword up from the bench.

Bishop Germanous walked into the stable with Horton and two Roman guards, one of them being the Roman that Cahira had the pleasure of meeting earlier.

Dagonet walked in and purposely pushed his shoulder into the Bishop's as he walked towards the knights. Cahira smirked and it grew as Germanous glared at Dagonet, only to receive an even fiercer glare back.

Cahira looked up from her dagger and glared at the Bishop. He looked around with a sneer on his face.

"To represent the holy court, my trusted secretary, Horton..." Germanous said looking around until Horton came to his side. "Horton... will accompany you with your quest."

_You got to be kidding me. I swear on my dagger that if he so much as looks at me in a way I don't like, I'm going to introduce his throat to my arrow, _Cahira thought while giving the Bishop a venomous glare.

Arthur looked unimpressed and said, "Jols, find him a horse."

Jols walked off to find Horton a horse. Cahira angrily stabbed the bench with her dagger.

Horton squeezed his way past the Bishop and headed towards the stables. Cahira grabbed her dagger and headed out after him, not missing the knowing smirk Bors and Gawain exchanged.

Cahira walked up from behind Horton and 'accidentally' tripped him. He stumbled and caught his balance when he grabbed a stall door. Cahira smirked as Horton turned around to stare angrily at her.

"Why, You insolent harlot! I am a servant of God!" He yelled as he raised his hand at her. Cahira grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall. "If you want to keep that hand, I suggest you never raise it at anyone on this mission again," she said in a low, deadly whisper. "Your master has made me very angry. And since I can't take it out on him, I will just have to settle for you. So I recommend that you stay far, _far_ away from me during this journey. Understand?"

Horton nodded meekly while a line of sweat formed at his brow. Cahira let go of him and started to walk away, but not before slamming her hand to the wall right next to his face, making him whimper in fear. Cahira sneered at him, thoroughly amused at the pathetic little aide. She just loved putting Romans in their place.

Cahira turned around to see Dagonet looking at her with a small smirk on his face. Cahira returned it and went straight to Pirate's stall, where he was all tacked up and happily munching on an apple. Cahira grinned and gave Pirate a little kiss on his velvety nose.

"Time to go, my Treasure," Cahira said softly as she led him out of his stall. She retrieved her weapons and belongings from the bench and tied the weapons to her saddle. She handed her belongings to Jols, who would put them on the packhorse.

Cahira mounted Pirate and rode into the ring, where a couple of the knights were already waiting. Galahad had dismounted his horse and was kissing a downhearted Wren goodbye. He mounted his horse as she ran to the guard tower to see her beloved off. Horton was the last one to be ready, which earned him many glares from the rest of the knights.

Finally, with Arthur leading the way, the knights started out on their final journey, riding through the area in the wall, which lead to the doors that opened up to the north. The knights rode through the area with an enormous amount of grace and nobility, causing bystanders to gaze at them in awe. The doors where opened once the knights got there, which guided them right out into Woad Territory. The knights' final mission for Rome had begun.

Many days have passed and the knights began to anticipate their arrival at the Roman estate. They were all sick of these cursed woods. As they grew nearer, they became more and more aware of the Woads' presence.

Cahira watched her surroundings as the knights, Jols, and Horton rode in the forest. She caught sight of a couple of Woads, knowing that they were being tracked.

"Woads. They're tracking us," Tristan said.

Arthur looked around. "Where?"

"Everywhere," Tristan said anxiously.

Cahira watched as the Woads crawled around in the bushes. The movements spooked the horses, causing them to rear up, making the knights alert. Cahira patted Pirate's neck, who stood there calmly.

The next second, arrows came whizzing out of the trees, blocking the knights path with the barbed ropes.

"Get back! Get back!" Lancelot and Bors shouted as they turned their horses around.

They ran around trying to find different paths, all being blocked by Woads. They surrounded them at every turn. An arrow narrowly missed Dagonet as he tried another path. Cahira kept Pirate under control by staying low and gently urging him to look for a path.

"This way!" Arthur shouted, leading them down another path, only to be met with a dead end again. Woads surrounded the group, with their weapons out and arrows up. Cahira unsheathed her twin-curved swords, ready for battle.

Arthur takes out Excalibur and each of the other knights took out their own individual weapons.

A horn blew in the distance, which Cahira instantly knew was Merlin's horn. The Woads all looked at each other but didn't move. When the horn blew again, they all started to lower their weapons.

"What are you waiting for!" Gawain yelled, holding his axe.

The Woads started to disappear back into the woods.

"_Inish._ Devil Ghosts!" Dagonet said with his weapon raised.

Galahad looked at the forest suspiciously. "Why would they not attack?"

"Merlin doesn't want us dead," Arthur said carefully.

The rest of the group looked around suspiciously. Cahira steered Pirate toward their original path and used her swords to clear away the ropes. "There's no sense in standing around like a bunch of dolts. Let's get going," she said as she cut the ropes away, snapping the knights and the rest of the group's focus to getting to the Roman estate as quickly as possible.

They were but a half a day's ride away from the Roman estate and were camping out for the night. It was raining heavily and rather cold. The group was huddled around a fire, trying to keep warm.

"Ugh, I can't wait to leave this island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy." Gawain said as he pulled his cloak tighter around him.

"And that's in the summer," Lancelot said cheekily, causing Cahira to give a small smile. She was currently wrapped up in her cloak and sitting on Lancelot's lap, who kept her warm and dry. He didn't mind one bit.

Bors looked around and said, "The rain is good. Washes all the blood away."

"Doesn't help the smell," Dagonet said. Cahira gave a small smirk and snuggled herself more into Lancelot.

Lancelot placed his chin and top of her head. "Hey Bors. You intend on taking Vanora and all your little bastards back home?"

"Oh, I'm trying to avoid that decision. By getting killed," Bors said with a grin. Gawain gave a hearty laugh and Cahira felt Lancelot smirk

Bors leaned over to Dagonet and said, "Dagonet. She wants to get married, give the children names."

"Women. The children already have names, don't they?" Tristan said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Just Gilly. It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers." Bors said blatantly.

"That's interesting. I thought you couldn't count," Lancelot said making the group laugh.

Bors leaned against the log thoughtfully and said, "You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now that I've got the chance, I don't think I'd leave my children."

"You'd miss them too much," Dagonet said.

"I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. They mean something to me... especially number 3. He's a good fighter."

"That because he's mine," Lancelot said, causing the group to laugh again. Cahira even gave a small laugh and lightly jabbed her elbow into his stomach.

Bors stood up. "I'm going for a piss."

The rest of them continued laughing.

Gawain took a drink of water and looked over at Cahira, who was practically hidden from view in her heavy black cloak and with her head resting in crook of Lancelot's neck. "What about you Cahira? After all this is done, are you going to find yourself a husband and have yourself a couple of babes?" He asked.

Cahira gave a small smile and shook her head. "When this is all over, I just want to relax without a baby screaming in my ear. Besides I hate children."

Lancelot gave a mock gasp and said, "A woman who does not want a child! I think there's hope for your God yet, Arthur." The knights laughed as Cahira once again jabbed Lancelot with her elbow.

Galahad grinned and asked, "Well Cahira, what will you do when you're in need of male company for a night?"

Cahira smirked. "Same thing Wren does. Go to Lancelot."

Gawain started laughing hard along with the rest of them when they saw the look on Galahad's face.

"Wait Wren? My Wren? Wren and Lancelot?" Galahad asked flabbergasted.

Lancelot opened his mouth to answer but was stopped when Cahira put a finger to his lips. Cahira gave Lancelot a wicked grin and said, "Leave him in suspense till he asks Wren himself."

Gawain looked at Cahira and raised his eyebrows. "Cahira does this mean that you and Lancelot have shared a bed too?"

"Now tell me Gawain, why on Earth would I reveal this information to you?" Cahira asked saucily as she leaned slightly out of Lancelot's embrace towards Gawain.

Gawain looked at her with a hopeful look on his face. "Because you utterly adore me?"

Cahira smirked and settled herself back against Lancelot while casually saying, "I told you before, I don't like you _that_ much."

The knights laughed again while Gawain glowered at Cahira and took another sip of his water.

"Cahira I honestly pity any man that you'd marry. The poor lad will end up being killed by either you or that horse of yours," Lancelot said looking down at her.

Cahira gave a wicked grin. "Which is why I need a _real _man Lancelot. Not some weak-minded fool. Why do you think I never went all the way through with you offer?" she said with a wink.

Lancelot laughed and pulled her closer to him. "That tongue of yours is as deadly as your swords sometimes."

Cahira snuggled into him and tightly wrapped the cloak around herself. "Glad to know there is more than one thing we agree on, Lancelot," she said sleepily.

"What's the other thing?" Galahad asked.

Lancelot gave one of his famous smirks. "That's for us to know and for you not to."

Cahira laughed and felt herself dozing off.

She felt someone looking at her and opened her eyes to see Tristan's gaze piercing her. Cahira closed her eyes and ignored him. After all, for the past couple of days, he's been avoiding any sort of contact with her, so why shouldn't she do the same? Two can play at this game.

Cahira drifted off to sleep in Lancelot's arms, unbeknownst to the events she had yet to face.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks everyone for all your reviews! Heres Chapter 5 which i think some of u will like! ;)  
_

**_wild-vixen: Haha yes that would be giving away the plot, but i think you will be pleased with this chapter. And Pirate is based on my favorite horse in the stable i ride at. You're soo lucky to have one of your own, I been begging my parents for ages. _**

**_LadyOfThePlains: The toes may now stop wiggling. :D The UPDATE HAS COME! and i think you will be pleased._**

**_the sarahnater: Ah yes Lancelot is very very sexy. I am convinced that I am his carbon copy, for he is exactly like me in male form. Him and Tristan are my two favorite Knights, though i love them all. Enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Miriellar: I agree with you on the fact that some characters can be overbearingly fiesty. I tried my best not to make Cahira like that. You won't believe how easily annoyed I get with character like that. I hope you like the chapter! _**

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1_

* * *

The next morning, Cahira was woken up by the sound of Pirate's whinny. She untangled herself from Lancelot's arms and saw Pirate reaching out to nip Arthur's horse. 

Cahira heard Lancelot groan as she got up from his warm embrace. Cahira rolled her eyes and gently stepped over him to get to Pirate.

She went over to Pirate, who calmed down the second he saw her. Cahira stroked his glossy black mane and cooed softly in his ear. She then fed him some oats she kept in her saddlebag.

Cahira looked around and saw that the knights were still asleep, except for Tristan who was nowhere to be seen. Horton was already up and was on his knees praying with a book in his hand. Jols was also asleep by a tree buried in a small pile of saddle blankets. Then again, it was still dark outside and she did not expect anyone to be awake.

Cahira quietly walked over to the weapons to retrieve her daggers and her twin curved swords. She attached them to her armor and headed out to the hill she passed earlier. Cahira figured she might as well watch the sunrise. It was one of the few things that gave her peace.

Cahira walked further into the woods, recalling everything from memory to lead her to the hill. She walked soundlessly through the dark forest, on alert for attacks at all times. When Cahira got closer to the hill, she felt someone following her. She kept her hand on a dagger as she continued walking, trying to decide if the person was a threat. Then Cahira realized who it was and put her dagger down.

"Tristan, you seem to be losing your touch," Cahira said passively. She turned around and saw Tristan stepping out of the shadows. Cahira's face remained stone cold as he stepped closer to her. "Why are you following me?" she asked in an expressionless voice.

Tristan looked at her with his hypnotizing dark eyes. "You're angry with me," he said in a low voice.

Cahira rolled her eyes and said, "You don't say? Well did you expect me to be happy to have you ignore me?" She crossed her arms over her chest and leant against the tree behind her.

Tristan continued to penetrate her with his gaze as he stepped further out of the shadows.

Cahira continued, "You always do this for whatever reason. One minute you and me are getting along famously, the next you avoid me as if I'm a plague. This has been going on for several years now. Frankly, I'm tired of trying to figure out what I have done to offend you. Do I honestly repulse you to the point where you need a to avoid me for a couple of days just to be civil with me for a couple of hours?" She said the last part in an almost hurt voice.

At this point, Tristan stood directly in front of her. "No, not even close," he said hoarsely.

Cahira broke the gaze and looked down. For the first time since she can remember, Cahira felt nervous. The foreign feelings that have built up over the years were filling her body. She's not used to these feelings. She was not used to a mix of emotions clouding her mind this way. For years, Cahira had only felt one feeling above all: bloodlust.

But now... she couldn't even describe it. With Tristan so close to her, she found it difficult to breathe. Cahira didn't even want to know what would happen if she looked up to meet those dark, dangerous eyes.

Tristan gently grabbed her chin and brought it up, forcing her forest green eyes to meet his own.

"Forgive me," he said quietly as he ran his finger lightly over her cheekbone.Cahira took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a moment, she felt that his surprisingly gentle grip on her chin was released and when she opened her eyes he was gone.

Cahira looked around and found he was nowhere in sight and had disappeared from view.

"Damn him!" she yelled as she made a fist with her hands. Cahira punched the tree next to her as hard as she could. She angrily made her way back to the camp, forgetting all about her original plan to see the sunrise.

_How dare he do this to me? Of all times it has to be now when we will most likely get killed on this mission. Fifteen years he's been my brother in arms and he chooses now to do this! DAMN HIM! _Cahira thought as she walked back to the campsite.

The sun would be rising soon, so there was no point to go back.Instead, Cahira went back to Lancelot and leaned against his sleeping torso, closing her eyes to try and get these foreign feeling out of her body before the knights wake up. The last thing she needs is for them to see her in this state.

About an hour later, everyone was waking up and Gawain was attempting to make some breakfast.Cahira had cooled off a little bit and was tacking Pirate up as she attempted to eat her ration of bread while Pirate tried stealing it from her hand.

Tristan was still out scouting the terrain and she preferred it like that. Cahira was angry with him for doing this to her, for making her feel this way. He was probably playing with her mind and was doing a good job with it too.

Cahira forced herself to focus on gathering her weapons together. She was looking for her bow when she was tapped on the shoulder. Cahira turned around and sees Jols with her bow in his hand.

"You left this by the pack horse," he said as he handed it back to her. Cahira nodded. "Thank you. I was searching for it for quite some time."

Cahira turned back to Pirate and attached the bow to his saddle. As she mounted him, she saw Tristan riding out of the woods and towards Arthur, who had already mounted his horse.

Cahira laid back on the saddle to stretch her upper body, causing Lancelot and Gawain to stop what they were doing to stare at her.

"Cahira… how on Earth do you do that?" Gawain asked her with wide eyes. She grinned and arched her back to sit upright again.

"I'm sorry, does it bother you?" she asked with a coy smirk on her face.

"No, no not at all. Proceed if you like," Lancelot said with an impish smirk on his face.Cahira rolled her eyes and stroked Pirates mane.

Tristan then rode up on his gray stallion. "Arthur said we leave in a half hour. Be ready."

Cahira looked over at him and saw him glaring fiercely at Gawain and Lancelot as if they just committed a crime.

Cahira rolled her eyes and cantered Pirate over to Dagonet, who was tending to a small wound on his forearm.

In a half hour, all were ready to go as ordered. Arthur led the way to the Roman estate, which was about an hour and a half ride away.

When they got there the first thing Cahira saw was a field full of serfs. They all stopped their work to watch the knights as they rode down the path to the gate.The Roman soldiers had closed the gate when they spotted the knights.

Arthur led them in front of the gates and stopped.

"Who are you?" one of the mercenaries called to them.

"I am Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmatian knights and by Bishop Germanous of Rome. Open the gate," Arthur said.

After a moment the gates opened, and a short, portly man, whom Cahira assumed was the man Marius that owned estate, walked out followed by a couple of mercenaries.

"It is a wonder you have come! Good Jesus, Arthur and his knights," Marius said in a gracious manner.  
Marius walked up and tried to pet Galahad's horse, but Galahad pulled his mare away. "You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures," Marius stated.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately," Arthur said in a commanding voice.

Marius looked surprised and shocked as he said, "Th-That's impossible."

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur asked as he looked around.

"I am Alecto," said a boy standing on the wall above them.

"Alecto is my son. And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome," Marius said hurriedly.

Cahira didn't like him. She watched him with a venomous glint in her eye, a look all the knights have become all too familiar with: her look to kill.

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons," Lancelot said making Cahira smirk.

Arthur looked at Marius and said, "They're invading from the north."

"Then Rome will send an Army," Marius replied haughtily.

"They have. Us. We leave as soon as you're packed," Arthur said coolly.

Marius glared at Arthur and said, "I refuse to leave."

Cahira narrowed her eyes and gripped her dagger, sourly tempted to throw it.

There was a silence and Alecto came down to join his father with his mother.  
Marius then glanced at his serfs and started to yell at them to get back to work. The mercenaries started pushing them while they too, yelled.

Arthur jumped off his horse and went to stand in front of Marius, who looked extremely intimidated. "If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. My Lord." Arthur said the last part mockingly. He turned to  
Marius' wife and said in a much kinder voice, "Lady, my knights are hungry."

The woman gave Marius a tap on the shoulder, who gave her his consent to go. He looked to his son, telling him to come as he walked away.

Arthur looked towards the serfs and started to walk towards them.

Cahira patted Pirate on the neck and stared towards the North. She hoped they would come; Cahira was angry and needed to get her frustrations out on someone. She looked over and saw a group of serfs that gathered to watch listen to Arthur telling them how they were free and about the Saxon invasion.

Lancelot rode up to Cahira, keeping a good distance away from her horse. "Arthur's mad. He wants these people to come with us," Lancelot muttered while glancing at the serfs.

Cahira's eyes went wide. "Are you serious? Is Arthur off his bloody rocker? We won't make it with all theses people!"

Lancelot shook his head and said, "Arthur can sometimes be too noble for his own good."

Cahira nodded and spotted Marius' wife coming towards them with a basket of bread and meat. Cahira looked at the meat greedily and rode over. It's been awhile since she had anything besides bread to eat. She dismounted Pirate and thanked the woman, who introduced herself as Fulcinia. All that was left to do was wait for everyone to get ready.

An hour later, the Roman family was almost packed and the serfs were still preparing. Mercenaries were rushing the monks to finish building a wall over a door.

Cahira was mostly standing by watching and scaring the Roman Mercenaries. One in particular kept looking at her like she was a piece of fresh bread or something. Cahira was very tempted to throw her dagger into his neck.

She looked towards the woods in time to see Tristan riding out of the woods and reporting to Arthur. They conversed for a moment and Cahira noted how Tristan looked displeased after Arthur left him.

Arthur rode his horse over the wall that the monks had almost finished building and unsheathed Excalibur. He dismounted and walked up to them.

"Move," he said in a steady voice, pointing Excalibur in the direction of the monks. When he got no response he repeated it louder.

By now, Cahira brought Pirate up and the other knights were joining her to see what all the commotion was about.

"Move!" Arthur said loudly.

Cahira grabbed her dagger and looked threateningly at the mercenaries.

They slowly started to back away from the freshly walled up entrance.

"What is this?" Arthur asked pointing to the wall.

One of the monks stepped forward. "You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden."

From a distant, Cahira heard Marius shouting, "What are you doing! Stop this!"

Cahira wheeled around Pirate and moved her large stallion in front of Marius to block his way. Pirate stamped his foot and bared his teeth at the Roman, letting out a fierce whinny. Marius looked at Cahira and backed up immediately. She gave him a dangerous stare and slowly ran her finger over the blade of her dagger. She got a small cut on her finger, letting the blood drip before she licked it up.

If the portly Roman wasn't scared of her before, he definitely was then.

"Arthur we have no time," Cahira heard Lancelot say loudly.

Galahad was very impatient as well. "Do you not hear the drums?"

Arthur doesn't respond to them and looked to Dag. "Dagonet."

Dagonet dismounted his horse and grabbed his axe. He went to the door and started breaking it up with all his strength. The wall crumbled down quickly and was cleared away.

Arthur turned toward the mercenary. "Key."

"It is locked… from the inside," the mercenary said nervously.

Arthur looked back at Dagonet and nodded at him. Dagonet kicked the door a couple of times till it banged open.

Arthur and Dagonet walked inside and Lancelot dismounted his horse to follow them. He caught Cahira's eye and she gave him an exasperated smile.

Gawain pushed the two monks inside rather roughly. Tristan unsheathed his sword when he saw resistance.

Cahira looked over at him and saw him glaring at the entrance of the chamber.

Cahira shook her head and turned back to Marius, who was keeping his distance from Pirate and was eyeing Bors, who was inching his way towards him with his horse. Cahira smirked, knowing Bors was purely entertaining himself.

A couple of minutes later, Arthur rushed out of the chamber carrying a woman. "Water! Give me some water," He yelled as he set the woman on the ground.

Cahira rode Pirate over to him and handed Arthur her canteen of water. She glanced down at the woman and saw the markings on her legs. Cahira recognized those markings instantly: the woman's a Woad.

Dagonet walked out holding a little boy and set him on the ground to look at his injuries. Gawain pushing two monks out of the chamber followed them; a new monk was in place of the obnoxious monk from earlier. This one wasn't much better. He looked slightly deranged.

Tristan walked his horse next to Cahira's and looked down at the woman. "She's a Woad," he stated.

Arthur looked down at the Woad woman, who was looking up at him with large dark eyes. "I'm a Roman officer. You're safe now," He said softly as she tried to finger his cloak. "You're safe."

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius shouted as he approached Arthur.

Cahira kept her hand atop her dagger, watching the Roman, ready to strike if necessary.

Arthur stood up and said, "What is this madness?"

"They are all Pagans here!" Marius shouted.

"So are we," Galahad said venomously.

Marius looked at Arthur accusingly. "They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!"

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur shouted angrily as Fulcinia rushed forward to the Woad woman's side and the woman embraced her touch

Marius gave Arthur a superior look that Cahira wanted to smack off his face. "You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian."

Marius looked at his wife and yelled, "You! You kept them alive!" He smacked Fulcinia hard across the face, making her fall to the ground.

Arthur reacted quickly by punching Marius hard in the face and making him fall to the ground. Arthur grabbed Excalibur and put it to the Roman's throat.

Cahira had her dagger out and was waiting to see what the fat man's next move would be.  
The mercenaries rushed forward to Marius' rescue.

"No, no! Stop!" Marius ordered them. He looked up at Arthur and said, "When we get to the wall, you will be punished for this heresy."

Arthur wasn't fazed by the threat. "Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate," he said while putting more pressure on the sword.

The mental looking monk that came up with the knights from the chamber spoke up then. "I was willing to die with them. Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved."

Arthur looked at the monk impassively and said, "Then I shall grant His wish." He didn't break eye contact with the monk. "Wall them up."

Cahira rolled her eyes at all the time they were wasting.

"Arthur," Tristan said impatiently.

"I said, wall them up!" Arthur yelled.

Bors and Cahira shrugged and urged their stallions forward and, along with a band of serfs drove the monks back into the chamber as they cried out on how wrong all this was and something about God's will.  
Cahira smiled sadistically as she heard their pathetic cries.

Once the monks were walled up, the knights started on their journey East back to the wall.  
And they had quite a road ahead of them.

Everyone was ready and the party headed East to the mountains.

Cahira rode Pirate next to Bors, because one reason or another Pirate liked Bors stallion, which is strange, for usually two stallions don't get along. But these two tolerated each other and had almost an understanding of some sort. Neither Cahira nor Bors questioned it.

Cahira looked around and saw the people struggling to go as fast as possible.  
"This is madness Bors. We will never make it with all these people," Cahira muttered to him.

Bors looked back and shook his head. "Arthur does as he feels right. 'Sides we can't leave all those people behind."

Cahira rolled her eyes. "I beg to differ. We could have gotten much further without them."

Bors opened his mouth to say something but thought against it and closed it. He studied Cahira's cold and hard demeanor sadly. "You know lass, it breaks my heart to see someone as full of life as I remember you when we first started out in this life. A woman with your spirit should not be chained to this life," Bors said sadly.

Cahira shrugged. "The only life I've ever know in my twenty two years of existence is this one. I can't help the way it shaped me."

"One day lass, you're going to have to let someone get through those tight chains you put around your heart," Bors said wisely.

Cahira didn't say anything and watched Arthur and Lancelot argue about the extra people. She knew Bors was right, even though she'll never admit it to anyone. Cahira looked ahead and rode Pirate to the front. She could use a run to clear her head.

As she passed the carriages, she saw the Romans looking at the knights with a look of great disdain upon their faces.

Cahira shook her head and steered Pirate to the front of the group. Once she passed the carriage with the Roman family, Cahira sped Pirate up until they were running far ahead of the group. With the wind whipping against her face and her hair flowing freely behind her gave Cahira a feeling that she believed was the closest to freedom she will ever receive at this point.

Cahira and Pirate galloped ahead for out fifteen minutes before Cahira slowed him down to a trot. The rest of the group must be far behind, for Pirate is a fast and powerful runner.

Cahira stopped him on the side of the path and allowed him to have control of his head for a bit. She leaned back in the saddle stretched her back. She knew she didn't have to be on her guard cause Merlin wanted the knights alive for whatever reason, and she knew that there were no Saxons in the area.

Nevertheless, Cahira still kept her swords within arms reach.

She looked up at the sky and saw Tristan's hawk circling her from above. _Damn. Why is it that I can never get him out of my head! What is wrong with me?_ Cahira thought frustratingly.

Cahira decided right then and there that she would do her best to concentrate on anything, absolutely anything, but Tristan. The last thing she needed was her thoughts consumed on him when she should be on total alert.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks everyone for all your reviews! Heres Chapter 6!  
_

**_wild-vixen: updated as fast as i could. I hate school its not good for a creative enviorment. And yes i love that line too, it was my favorite in the whole chapter. And I'm glad you agree about Cahira's character. I never like ones that are too fiery. Sarcasm with a hint wittiness and danger is a great combination, or at least the one I was trying to go for. Hope you like the chapter.  
_**

**_LadyOfThePlains: Glad you liked it. I think you may like this one a TEENY bit more lol  
_**

**_the sarahnater: Hahaha yea there are alot of stories about Tristan out, but as sad as it is to say this, not many of them are too good. There are a good deal of great Lancelot stories, for people can easily capture his character. Tristan is alot harder because not much is known of his character and sometimes I can see how his character comes out looking weird. Hopefully I didn't do that.  
_**

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1_

* * *

For the next couple of days, Cahira did everything in her power to keep her thoughts away from Tristan, which included avoiding him whenever possible. She even took to riding with some of the former serfs. Though that wasn't too terrible for her. Cahira made a sort of comradeship with a woman named Kalina. 

Kalina was quite the opposite of Cahira in most ways. She was petite with a sweet face and a soft-spoken voice. She had large chocolate brown eyes and long white blonde hair that she always kept in a bun. Only once had Cahira seen the young woman's hair down. It was so long it almost reached her feet. Kalina spoke softly and innocence radiated off of her. A very sweet girl indeed and was the healer at Marius' estate.

Cahira was intrigued by her and enjoyed listening to her little stories, but didn't care for her too much. She usually never got close to people she met on a mission.

Cahira was riding alongside Lancelot and was listening to the Woad woman and Arthur talk. Cahira watched her warily and rested her hand on her dagger as she let Pirate have his head freely.

The Woad woman, Guinevere, looked much better from when Cahira first saw her. But she didn't trust her too much. Not cause she was a Woad, but the way she spoke of her people's beliefs and how they fight for freedom and what not.

The group passed what looked to be a torched and destroyed village.

"Saxons," Arthur stated.

Cahira studied the scene without any emotion. Dead bodies of men, women, and children were strewn all over the place. Burned patches of land were at every corner, and dried blood could be seen on the ground and trees.

Arthur looked around for a moment longer before he announced, "We'll sleep here. Take shelter in those trees." Arthur looked to Tristan. "Tristan."

Tristan nodded his head and stroked his hawk that was perched on his arm. "You want to go out again? Yeah..." The hawk took off into the air and Tristan rode ahead to see if the area was clear.

Arthur rode off to the head of the group to inform the others. Cahira looked back at Guinevere, who was now staring at her. Cahira returned her stare with a cold emotionless one of her own.

After a moment, Guinevere nervously shifted her eyes to Lancelot, who was watching the scenery.

Cahira continued giving Guinevere a cold stare, just to intimidate her a bit more. She then nudged Pirate forward and cantered him to Bors.

Lancelot stared after Cahira as she passed him. He noticed she hasn't been herself lately and seemed more distracted.

"She's the woman knight," Guinevere stated to Lancelot, capturing his attention. "Is it true what they all say about her? A woman deadlier with a weapon in her hand than the entire Roman army, a woman who craves the sight and smell of the blood of those she has killed. They say she has not a bone of mercy or sympathy in her entire body."

Lancelot continued to look ahead and answered Guinevere after a moment. "Aye, what you have heard is correct. Cahira possesses a spirit that you will never see in another woman, and perhaps even another man. But she does have a heart, in her own way. She is not one you want to make an enemy of though. And it seems to me she doesn't like you too much," Lancelot said, making Guinevere's eyes widen. She had no response to what she had just heard. What can she have possibly have said to that?

Lancelot returned to studying the scenery around him.

Meanwhile, Cahira was riding next to Bors, who was amusing her by making run of the Roman Soldiers' uniforms and armor. It was actually quite amusing, for everything Bors pointed out about their armor was quite true.

Cahira had a small smile on her face after Bors last comment about how "cold" it can get for the Romans to wear those thin breeches. She shook some snow out of her long spiral curls. She took out her braid a couple of days ago, for her only piece of leather scrap got lost and she had no other. Her hair hung freely past her waist, her spiral curls capturing the large flakes of snow.

Cahira then felt drops of water descending upon her. She smiled, knowing that a combination of rain and snow was a bad omen. Unlike the other knights, she relished the feeling of the cold rain and snow on her skin.

But then again, she had always been strange like that.

The group had found an area to camp, deep into the woods and a good deal away from the path. Since the Woads were not after them, they had only the Saxons to worry about, which wasn't exactly a relief.

Cahira had dismounted Pirate and untacked him for the night. He never liked wearing the heavy saddles, but dealt with it either way.

When Cahira finished untack Pirate, she left him by a tree and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She knew he would be there when she returned the next day.

Cahira walked over to the supplies to retrieve her canteen of water. Cahira took a swig of the water and walked quietly around the camp. She walked by Dagonet and Lucan, the boy that Dag brought from the dungeon.

Cahira bid Dagonet good night and he nodded to her. He was watching Marius and his mercenaries, who were huddled together and speaking in low voices.

Cahira narrowed her eyes at them suspiciously. They were planning something. Both Cahira and Dagonet knew it.

Cahira walked passed them and kept a watchful eye on them. As she passed the group, the Romans all went silent and watched her with a distasteful expressions. Cahira returned their glares with a dangerous one of her own. She walked by them in a stance that can only be described as one a tiger would use; a stance that exuded grace and yet at the same time gave off a feeling of a predator looking at its future prey.

Cahira loved intimidating these Romans. She knew that they heard the stories and rumors about her. How she was nothing more than a cold-blooded killer. Not that Cahira was offended. She rather liked having people purposely avoid her, for she wasn't too fond of them to begin with.

Cahira continued walking until she came along a nice, private clearing away from the camp and still within earshot if help was needed.

She gathered a pile of dry leaves and made a bed for herself under a willow tree. Cahira quickly walked back to the camp to retrieve a blanket and her weapons.

On her way back, she spotted Guinevere, dressed in a Roman gown, speaking with Lancelot.

Cahira glared at her, but kept in the shadows. She didn't trust Guinevere, and she certainly did not like her body language around Lancelot. Not the Cahira was jealous, she just didn't have a good feeling about all this.

Cahira continued to her spot unnoticed by anyone. When she got there, she put her blanket over the bed of dried leaves. Cahira sat down on the bed of leaves and laid her weapons down next to her, just in case.

She laid down and pulled her heavy cloak tighter around herself to keep warm. Cahira decided to get some sleep, something she's been sorely missing for a while now.

Cahira closed her eyes and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

_Crack. _

Cahira's eyes snapped open at the sound. She was always a light sleeper. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and she spotted the silhouette of a male figure a couple of feet away from her.

Cahira kept her eyes on the figure and silently grabbed her dagger. Probably that disgusting Roman who kept ogling at her.

The figure started coming closer to her spot on the ground. Cahira kept her eyes on him and her dagger ready.

The figure came closer and closer, and when he was within reach, Cahira jumped up, ready to pin him with her dagger.

But it didn't exactly turn out that way.

The man's hand shot out and grabbed Cahira's hand. She was surprised, but struggled to get out of his grip.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Minx," Tristan said.

Cahira yanked her hand out of his grip and glared at him. "What do you think you're doing then? Just making sure I'm on my guard?"

Tristan shook his head and stepped closer to her. "You're avoiding me."

"And? You're allowed to avoid me and I cannot do the same to you? I see no justice in that," Cahira said coolly with an icy glare.

"Cahira..." Tristan said in a low voice.

Cahira shook her head. "I cannot constantly have you angry with me for something I am not even aware of doing. This has to stop. I cannot have you occupying my thoughts to the point of madness anymore."

Tristan said nothing, but kept his eyes on her the whole time. Finally, he gave a small nod. "If that's what you want."

They both stayed silent, staring at each other for a good couple of minutes.

Finally Cahira let out a frustrating sigh and clenched her fists. "Oh, hang it all," she said.

In a quick move, she put her arms around Tristan and kissed him hard. He held her close and eagerly kissed her back. Tristan backed her up against the tree and the two continued kissing.

After a couple of minutes they broke apart, both breathing heavily.

Tristan nuzzled Cahira's cheek and still held her very close to him. Cahira ran her fingers through his hair, fingering his braids.

"Arthur won't be too happy about this," Tristan said against her neck.

Cahira smirked and lightly used her fingertips to rub circles on the back of his neck. "Do you care?"

Tristan gave a low growl. "No," he said as he lightly bit her neck.

Cahira bit her lip and pushed him away from her a bit. When she tried to look him in the face, Tristan leaned down and captured her lips in another kiss.

Cahira smirked against his lips and pulled away. Before Tristan had a chance to move in, she placed a finger on his lips.

"What do we do now?" she asked him.

Tristan smirked and kissed her fingers before moving away. "I'm not leaving."

Cahira gave a small smile. "Good. But I mean what do we do with everyone else?"

Tristan didn't say anything for a moment. "We have our freedom soon. It shouldn't matter," he said before swooping in and stealing another kiss from her.

Cahira smirked and said, "You like that a lot don't you?"

Tristan rubbed his rough cheek against her smooth one. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that, how I yearned to do that for years."

Cahira smiled and brought his face up to kiss him. She didn't care anymore on what anyone would think. She was with him now.

That's all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you all for your reviews! Most of you seem happy with the story and I'm glad. I apoligize it took so long but school takes up alot of time and my computer was down for awhile. But heres one chapter for now and i PROMISE that the next one will be a nice long one! Once again sorry for the long wait._**

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

* * *

It was still dark out when Cahira woke up. She opened her eyes and shifted to her side, realizing that Tristan was no longer next to her. 

Cahira knew he went out scouting. She accidentally fell asleep on him last night and somehow he figured out a way to get up without her waking, even though she was usually a really light sleeper.

Cahira fingered her covering and realized it was his cloak.

She gave a small smile and wrapped it around herself, remembering last night. Tristan and her barely spoke after his last sweet words he spoke after Cahira kissed him. She licked her lips with a smirk on her face. He was a damn good kisser, that's for sure.

"No!" Cahira heard from the campsite. She instantly recognized Lucan's voice.

Cahira got up with her dagger in hand and in a second, she arrived at the scene to see the mercenaries surrounding Dagonet.

Marius grabbed Lucan and held a knife to his throat. "I have the boy!"

Cahira narrowed her eyes in a deadly stare and started creeping her way behind Marius. If he knew she was there he might harm Lucan.

"Get him!" Marius screamed to the mercenaries.

Fulcinia ran up to Marius, almost giving Cahira away, to try and stop Marius. "No, don't! Let him go!" she yelled desperately as Marius pushed her to the ground.

"Kill him now!' he shouted. Cahira swiftly got up and had her dagger at his spine. At the same instant, an arrow whizzed through the air hitting Marius directly in the heart.

Marius fell over, dead.

Cahira looked to the direction of the arrow and saw Guinevere walking toward the group with a bow and arrow. Lancelot and Arthur came from behind, both ready to fight.

Lucan ran to Dagonet. "Down," Dagonet said to him and pushed him under the wagon. With a growl, he grabbed his sword and swung it threateningly, ready to fight.

"Your hands seem to be better, Lancelot said, smirking at Guinevere.

She didn't reply and shot another arrow at the mercenaries' feet.

Cahira glared at Guinevere and gripped her dagger tighter.

Before anything else happened, Bors came riding up on his horse screaming, "ARTORIUS!" He stopped in front of the mercenaries. "Do we have a problem?" he asked in a threatening voice.

Arthur looked at them with a look of anger. "You have a choice. You help or you die."

The mercenaries exchanged glances as Bors edged his stallion towards them. Finally the leader ordered them to put down their weapons, which they all hesitantly did after Dagonet urged them threateningly.

Jols, who had been standing on the side, walked over to gather the weapons. He glanced at Cahira, knowing all too well what the look on her face meant. Jols quickly gathered the weapons and went off to pack them away.

At that instant, Tristan rode in from the forest. Bors grinned and said, "How many did you kill?"

"Four."

Bors laughed. "Not a bad start for the day."

Tristan turned to Arthur and dropped a crossbow at his feet. "Armor piercing. They're close; we have no time."

Arthur nodded and said, "You ride ahead."

Cahira couldn't take it anymore and walked stealthily up to Guinevere, seething with anger. Tristan stayed behind and watched her.

Cahira stopped in front of Guinevere with a venomous look on her face. "That was my kill. You took my kill. No one takes my kill," she said slowly and angrily.

She usually isn't annoyed easily, but Cahira had an uncontrollable bloodlust, and she wanted to kill the fat Roman pig the moment she set eyes on him. And this vermin took her kill.

Guinevere didn't move and looked at her, trying to keep her face neutral. But Cahira was well aware of the fear that the Woad felt. It's the same fear almost everyone felt near her.

Arthur stepped up to Cahira and put a hand on her shoulder. "She reacted the way anyone would Cahira. Do not be upset over that. Save your anger for the Saxons," he said firmly to her, leaving no room for argument.

Cahira doesn't say anything and continued to glare venomously at Guinevere. After a moment a slow, wicked, cynical smile spread across her face. The smile was so full of malice that Guinevere actually shivered in fear.

Cahira smirked at the pathetic Woad and gracefully turned around making her way back to her stallion.

Lancelot, who had observed the scene, had a small smirk on his face. He knew Cahira would be livid about not being the one to kill the portly Roman. Lancelot didn't purposely forget to tell Guinevere to let Cahira kill him, but in a way he was glad he forgot. His favorite pastime was to see Cahira daunt people. Lancelot shook his head and went off to get his black gelding, not missing the fact that Tristan rode after Cahira.

Cahira walked up to Pirate, who was looking at her with ear pricked happily. She stroked his neck and leaned against him, trying to calm down.

Cahira didn't like the Woad woman she made that perfectly clear. She didn't trust her and wasn't fond of the way she flirted with Arthur and Lancelot. Perhaps Cahira was being too over protective of her friends, but no matter what the reason was, she still will continue to make it evident that the Woad woman is not on her good side.

A pair of strong arms came around Cahira's waist and she felt a rough coarse cheek leaning against hers.

"You never let up do you Minx?" Tristan whispered in her ear.

Cahira turned around and leaned into his embrace. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and said, "She stole my kill. And she's a pathetic Woad who needs to learn to keep her skirt down. She's having her fun leading both Lancelot and Arthur on. I don't trust her."

Tristan gave a snort. "You trust no one Minx. I would be surprised if you trust her."

Cahira looked up at him kissed his chin. "I trust you."

Tristan leaned in and kissed her passionately. Cahira buried her hands in his hair and gladly returned the kiss.

They continued kissing until Pirate gave a loud whinny in their ears and stamped his foot. He didn't like this man touching his mistress, nor did he like being ignored.

Cahira and Tristan broke apart and she went to go pat Pirate's cheek. He immediately pushed his massive head into Cahira chest, watching Tristan fiercely with the whites of his eyes flashing.

Cahira gave a small smile and stroked Pirate's forelock.

"Looks like you have some competition," Cahira said to Tristan with a cheeky smile.

Tristan smirked and took Cahira's hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed her hand before biting her wrist lightly. Cahira bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile.

Tristan smirked and let go of her hand. He began to walk back to his gray mare. "I must go now Minx. Stay out of trouble," he said with a smirk.

Cahira watched him walk away with a small smile on her face. _Damnit, this is not the time for dirty thoughts!_ She said in her head. Cahira forced herself to focus on getting Pirate tacked up for the mission ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Well, this update took a bit longer than i expected, but i wasnt happy with it so I rewrote it. But here it is!_**

**_wild-vixen: haha yea i like that line too. I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!_**

**_LadyOfThePlains- Ah yes, biting of the wrist is an intriguing thing to try. Thanks so much for reviewing _**

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

* * *

The knights took the group back onto the trail heading to Hadrian's Wall. 

Cahira rode next to Lancelot in the middle of the group. Tristan was riding ahead to make sure the area was clear and to lead the trail.

Lancelot looked over at Cahira and studied her for a moment. He smirked and looked straight ahead. "You seem to be in a better mood since the morning," Lancelot said.

Cahira didn't say anything and continued to look in front of her.

Lancelot continued. "Come to think of it, Tristan is in the best mood I've ever seen him in. I wonder why?" he said slyly looking over at Cahira for a sign to confirm his suspicions.

Cahira kept her face neutral, not allowing any emotion or reaction to be shown. By now she had developed a skill in that area.

"Most likely he's thrilled to finally have a chance at a real fight. Quite some time has passed since we last came upon a good battle," Cahira said casually.

Lancelot snorted. "Whatever you say, Cahira."

She glanced at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Both Tristan and Cahira didn't really care if the others knew of what happened between them. But neither of them was in a rush to tell everyone. As far as she was concerned, they could figure it out on their own.

The knights continued riding until they arrived a large frozen lake. Cahira observed the surrounding area. They could definitely make it over the lake, of that she was sure. But they should probably stick to the far sides of the lake. The middle is bound to be more brittle.

"Is there any other way?" Arthur asked after looking around.

Tristan shook his head. "No. We have to cross the ice."

Arthur nodded his head and instructed for everyone to get out of the carriages and to spread out.

Cahira and the other knights dismounted their horses. She grabbed Pirate's reins and she started to spread out and moved across the ice. The sound of ice cracking was heard all around her. At one point, Cahira took a step and a crack appeared under her.

The sound of Saxon drums started to fill the air, louder than any of them had ever heard before. They were closer than ever.

Cahira spied Guinevere getting off her carriage. She rolled her eyes at the Woad, who should have been out of the carriage a while ago.

Arthur turned around to face the knights with a grave look on his face.

"Knights..." Arthur trailed off.

"Well I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind, my arse is hurting," Bors said.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway," Tristan said earning a smirk from Dagonet.

Cahira stretched her arms over her head. "Finally get to fight someone almost worth fighting," she said with a smirk.

"It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket," Gawain said.

"We'll finally get a look at the bastards," Galahad added.

Dagonet started moving and said, "Here. Now."

Cahira saw Lancelot shake his head in a disapproving manner. She wasn't too surprised by that though.

Arthur turned to Jols and nodded his head. "Jols."

Jols turned to the people behind him and said, "You two, take the horses."

One of the men went towards Pirate. Before Cahira had a chance to pull Pirate's head away, Pirate gave a loud whinny and stamped his hoof. Cahira pulled his head back with all her weight.

"Don't touch the stallion. I'll take him," Jols said coming up to Pirate, who was looking agitatedly at the man. Jols took Pirate's reins and led him away.

Cahira gave her stallion a pat on the neck before he was taken away and went to gather her weapons. She passed Arthur, who was talking to Ganis, one of the former serfs that had gained Arthur's respect.

"Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland so if you track the coastline until you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe," Arthur said to Ganis.

Ganis protested. "Your eight against two hundred!"

"Nine," Guinevere interrupted, brushing past them. "You could use another bow."

Cahira glared at her and went to retrieve her weapons, not bothering to listen to the rest of the conversation between Arthur and Ganis.

Everyone was preparing for the upcoming battle. Jols laid out all the weapons that the knights and the Woad woman would need into little piles in front of them.

The carriages had already started moving away and Dagonet waved goodbye to Lucan. Lucan sadly returned the wave and snuggled into Kalina's embrace. Her and the boy became quite close during the last few days.

The wind was blowing hard, causing Cahira's long curls to whip around her face. The Saxons came into sight, revealing a fairly large amount of them. Cahira wasn't too worried. She knew from past experience that the knights had a good chance of winning, even with the Woad woman.

"Hold until I give the command," Arthur announced.

Next to her Lancelot could be heard speaking to Guinevere. "You look frightened," he said with a sigh. "There's a large number of lonely men out there."

"Don't worry I won't let them rape you," Guinevere said.

Cahira smirked. At least the Woad had a small streak of sarcasm.

The Saxons stopped a good distance away and an arrow was shot into the air, landing about 15 feet in front of the knights.

Cahira rolled her eyes at the poor archery skills the Saxons possessed.

Arthur looked unimpressed at the large group across them. "I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Cahira, Tristan."

"They're far out of range," Guinevere interjected.

Arthur just smiled as Cahira gave a sneer.

Bors and Cahira raised their bows and Tristan used his crossbow. They simultaneously shot into the air. The arrows soared gracefully across the lake and straight into a couple of Saxons.

Cahira gave a wicked smirk and saw Arthur looking triumphant.

The Saxons started to march across the ice, initiating an instant reaction from the knights. They all drew their bows and positioned their arrows.

"Aim for the ranks. Make them cluster," Arthur commanded.

The arrows were shot off, hitting many of the Saxons.

Cahira instinctively let off one arrow after the other, not once missing her target. She loved this game.

As the Saxon's continued marching forward, the ice continued to crack, but not break.

The knights continued to shoot arrows as fast and accurately as they could but the impact of the Saxons who were hit just wasn't enough to break the ice.

"It's not going to crack. Fall back. Fall back!" Arthur cried as he drew Excalibur. "Prepare for combat!"

Cahira unsheathed her twin-curved swords ready and eager for combat.

Suddenly, Dagonet dropped his sword and grabbed his axe, screaming a war cry. He started to run towards the Saxons.

"Dag!" Bors screamed.

Arthur picked up his bow. "Cover him!"

Everyone once again took their bows and started shooting off arrows.

Dagonet was driving his axe into the ice trying to make it break.

Cahira shot off arrows left and right to anyone who could hurt Dagonet.

Finally, she dropped her bow and grabbed a shield.

"I'm gonna regret this!" Cahira said as she ran with the large shield to cover Dagonet.

When she reached him, she stood in front of Dagonet with the shield, trying to block all incoming arrows.

"Dagonet, I swear to the gods that if we get out of this alive, I'll kill you myself," Cahira said as she blocked another arrow.

Dagonet kept hitting the ice and Cahira concentrated on blocking the arrows.

"Kill them! Kill them you idiots!" the Saxon leader kept shouting.

Arrows came whizzing towards them and Cahira was having a hard time. At the corner of her eye she saw some go past her. The next thing she heard was a grunt of pain from Dagonet.

"Dag!" she heard Bors scream.

Cahira turned her head and saw that Dagonet had been hit in the chest, but he continued to hit the ice with his axe. One last impact made a large crack, which spread to the Saxon side, causing many of them to fall into the icy water.

Dagonet dropped forward, but Cahira caught him. She tried to push him up, but he was much heavier than her. Soon both fell into the lake's icy depths.

Cahira was holding on to Dagonet with all her strength and was trying to swim up. She locked her arms around him and kicked her feet with all her strength.

_Come on, come on, Dag. Stay with me._ Cahira thought as she continued to kick with all her power.

She felt someone grab her arm and the next thing she new, she was pulled up onto the surface by Arthur.

Cahira began to cough and sputter water.

She was cold, so cold.

She felt someone pick her up and heard shouting. Cahira was shivering uncontrollably and was barely coherent.

"Move you idiots, she needs to get warm, move!" Cahira heard a woman yell.

She then felt herself being wrapped in something warm, but continued to shiver and strained to listen to what was going on.

"Dagonet! Stay with me! Dagonet! Stay with me!" Cahira heard Bors scream.

"He's still breathing, get him to the healer!" Arthur yelled.

Cahira strained to listen to what else was happening. She wasn't any warmer, couldn't stop shaking.

Cahira felt herself slowly slip out of consciousness, hoping that Dagonet, the one man who was the closest she ever had to a father, was alive.

Tristan helped Arthur, Bors, and Gawain carry Dagonet to that healer, Kalina. They settled him into the carriage and the petite girl went straight to work, pulling out the arrow carefully and disinfecting it.

But one thing above all stayed in Tristan's mind: Cahira.

He walked swiftly back toward the battle area, where he found Lancelot cradling Cahira's limp body. She was covered in both his and Lancelot's heavy cloaks and was shivering uncontrollably.

Tristan frowned and knelt down beside her. He wasn't used to caring for one person as much as he did for her.

Guinevere was surprisingly worried about her. She was instructing Lancelot to keep her close, for body heat is the best kind of heat. Galahad was also wrapping his cloak around Cahira's body. He too, was genuinely concerned about his fellow knight.

Tristan looked at Lancelot and said, "Give her to me."

Lancelot looked at Tristan for a moment before carefully passing him Cahira's shivering body.

Tristan took her with such gentleness, that even Galahad's eyes went wide.

Tristan cradled her lithe, shivering body. He smoothed her wet, wine colored curls out of her face.

He lowered his face to hers and rested his lips on her cheek.

"My beautiful, brave Minx. You never cease to amaze me," he said to her in a low, affectionate voice. He picked her up carefully and began walking towards the carriages, leaving two shocked knights and an equally surprised Woad.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the wait everyone! I had midterms all week and i stayed up most of the time studying. Now I have Spring Break and am free to write as much as I please. Heres Chapter 9 and its extra long for you enjoyment. And thank you so much for all your review, i never go so much for one chapter! I hope to hear opinions from you all for this chapter too._

_**Scouter:**** I'm glad you liked it and I finally updated. Lol**_

_**LadyOfThePlains: Finally updated! Sorry for the long wait but now you have it!**_

_**la argentinita: Haha i know what you mean I can only imagine the shocked look of Lancelot's and Galahad's faces. I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoy this one too.**_

_**wild-vixen: Ah yes, I am proud to say that as much as Cahira doesn't like Guinevere, she still has respect for all around smart comebacks. That last line made me smile when i wrote it and i see im not the only one. Glad you liked it and heres the next one!**_

_**aquamum: Haha no it wasn't too much, believe me i know how u feel. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**_

_Diclaimer: See Chapter 1  
_

* * *

The knights rode to the wall slowly. The welfare of their brother and sister in arms rested heavily on their minds.

Cahira had awoken the day after the battle, but unfortunately caught a very bad cold from the icy waters of the lake in the mountains. She was running a high fever and Kalina wouldn't allow her to leave the carriage.

Kalina spent day and night caring for Dagonet, who was in very critical condition. The arrow pierced close to his heart, not so much that he would die, but the odds of Dagonet surviving were slim.

The knights gained tremendous respect for the little healer. She was determined to make Dagonet live through all this and took him on fully as her primary patient.

Of course Kalina still checked on Cahira, though Tristan was the one who usually looked after Cahira. He forced her to take the medicine that Kalina made for her and applied cool compresses to her head when the fever was high.

Cahira wasn't too happy about that.

"I can take care myself. I'm not some poor wench who needs a man to take care of her every need," she retorted to him one night when he was trying to give her the retched medicinal concoction that Kalina prepared.

Tristan smirked and forced the little bowl of liquid into her hand. "Come now Minx, you have to admit that you do indeed need a man to take care of some of your needs," he said slyly.

Cahira drank the contents of the bowl while glaring at him.

When she finished she set the bowl down and sighed. She leaned back against the wall of the carriage and looked through the bars outside.

Tristan studied Cahira silently. He wasn't sure what was on her mind, but knew better than to force it out of her.

Cahira turned back to Tristan and said, "I can take care of myself. I've been doing that for as long as I can remember and I don't want to be treated like some damsel."

Tristan was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Cahira, I, nor anyone in Rome or Briton, will ever think of you as weak. Letting someone help you when you're recovering does not make you a weak damsel."

He reached over and cupped the side of her face with his hand. He traced his thumb over her high, delicate cheekbone, just like he did that early morning in the forest.

Except this time, Cahira knew he wouldn't disappear.

When the knights reached the wall, they all felt more angry instead of sad.

Dagonet was just barely alive and wasn't improving too much. Thankfully, Cahira had completely recovered and was out of the carriage, riding Pirate with the other knights.

Cahira was beyond angry. She would clench her fists at the mere thought of the Bishop.

Dagonet is near death as a result of this mission and her life was also threatened.

Though Cahira was well, the knights were still worried about her. She was much more quiet than any of them ever remember her being and at times, even Lancelot would feel a streak of fear go through him at the deadly look that flashed in her eyes whenever the mission was mentioned.

The doors that faced North of the wall opened up upon the arrival of the knights and the former serfs.

The serfs went in first, followed by the carriages.

The knights rode into the main circle, where the bishop stood with some of the Roman soldiers, waiting to greet them.

Bishop Germanous walked toward the Roman carriage with a big smug smile on his face. "Ah! Good! Christ be praised! Against all the odds Satan could possi- Alecto! Let me see you! You have triumphed! Young Alecto! Let me see you! You are here!" He said as he put his hands on Alecto's shoulders. Alecto didn't seem too happy to see the bishop.

Cahira dismounted Pirate and clenched her fists so hard that her nails broke through the skin of her palm.

"Lucan!" Guinevere shouted as Lucan ran toward the carriage where Dagonet laid, barely alive. She chased after him as fast as she could.

"You! Boy!" a Roman soldier cried as he went to grab Lucan.

In one quick move, Galahad had his dagger at the Roman's throat with a look that told the Roman that he will not hesitate to drive the dagger through his throat if provoked.

Lucan went up to the Dagonet's carriage and looked the bars where Dagonet laid, pale and seemingly lifeless. He reached his had through the bars and grasped Dagonet's hand. He held on, trying to get a sign of life out of him. Guinevere gently grasped his shoulders and led him away.

The look on Lucan's face was enough to break anyone's heart.

Cahira saw it and became even more enraged.

Bishop Germanous came forward with a seemingly nervous look on his face. "Great Knights. You are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come!" he said with a nervous chuckle. He beckoned for the mercenaries to bring the box of papers forward. "Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire! Take it, Arthur," Germanous said holding out the box.

Arthur walked to stand in front of the Bishop's face with an expression of great anger on his face. "Bishop Germanous. Friend of my father," He said in a tone of anger.

Arthur walked away, leaving the Bishop even more nervous.

Lancelot grabbed the papers and handed it out to the knights. Galahad and Gawain took the papers, neither feeling as happy as they expected. Tristan and Cahira took their papers without a word and when Lancelot got to Bors he held out two scrolls to him.

"Bors," Lancelot said, not getting and response from Bors, who kept staring into space. "Bors," he repeated, getting his attention. Lancelot showed him the two scrolls. "For Dagonet."

Bors looked at the papers with a look of disgust and anger. "This doesn't make him a free man. He's already a free man! He nearly died to be one!" Bors cried as he threw the papers at Germanous' feet and stormed away.

Gawain went to pick up the papers that Bors threw.

Cahira venomously glared at the bishop and spit at his robe. He had a look of disbelief on his face, but didn't dare say a word.

Cahira walked away angrily, not meeting anyone's eye as she rushed past them.

Cahira went up to her room, where she found one of the maids drawing up a bath for her.

She waited until the maid finished and left before she let loose. She fell back on her couch and raked her finger through her unruly tangled curls.

Yes, she definitely needed a bath.

After locking the door, Cahira undressed and stepped into the hot bathtub. She spent a good hour trying to distract herself from thinking by scrubbing the dirt from her body and washing her long, thick, curly hair.

When she finished, she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the tub. After she dried herself and dressed in fresh clothes, she worked some of her spare rose oil into her thick curls.

Cahira then grabbed her weapon belt and fastened it around her waist. She unlocked the door and left the room, keeping in the shadows.

She stayed in the shadows until she reached the ladder that took her up to her favorite spot on the wall.

Cahira stealthily climbed the ladder and sat on the ledge. She faced the land outside the wall and stared at it for a long while.

Cahira had been trying her best to distract herself from thinking, but apparently she had failed. She brought her knees up and rested her elbows on them.

Cahira took a deep breath and covered her face with her hands. The events of the mission hit her at that moment.

Cahira took deep breaths, trying to control herself. She was so focused on calming down that she didn't realize that she was no longer alone on the ledge.

She felt a pair of hands cover her own, which caused her to jerk up.

"Cahira, it's only me," Lancelot said quickly. He knew that she would probably grab her daggers if he didn't speak.

Cahira relaxed. "What do you want?"

Lancelot leaned back and studied his friend of so many years. He loved Cahira as if she was one of his own sisters whom he left behind in his village all those years ago. Except he knew for quite some time that Cahira was truly one of a kind. No other woman had ever held herself with such grace and beauty, but at the same time held herself with a sense of mystery and danger. What enhanced this notion was that she didn't realize in the slightest that she was a great beauty. Lancelot watched her grow from an innocent child to a woman who had seen more horrors in her life than anyone ever should see. He knew her as well as she knew herself, but not even he could tell what goes on in her mind.

Lancelot knew he had to watch what he said, for Cahira is known for a sharp tongue. "Ever since you've recovered from the battle incident, you have recoiled from the rest of us. You did the same thing when Garth was killed. At times I fear we may lose you to these withdrawals. What I fail to understand is why. You know very well that after what we all have lived through, the last thing we will do is shun you," he said in an even tone.

Cahira expected him to say that. She didn't say anything and turned to look out toward the woods.

Lancelot watched his friend closely and continued. "Not matter what you think, you did save Dagonet. You know as well as I that if you had not gone out their with the shield, Dagonet would most likely be dead by now rather than severely injured. No one blames you for anything Cahira. If anything we are all grateful beyond all recognition. None of us thought of going after Dagonet with the shield. Without your quick thinking, he would be lost to us and right now, Arthur would be making arrangements for his burial. How can we ever be upset with you for changing that? How can you be upset with yourself for that?" Lancelot said avidly.

Cahira kept staring toward the forest, her expression stony as ever. That she wasn't expecting. After all these years, it still shocked her on how Lancelot was able to know what laid heavily on her mind so easily.

Lancelot reached over and grabbed her hand. "Cahira you are closer to me than any other woman in existence. We have been through everything together and I worry about how you punish yourself for a reason I do not understand. I concerned about the way you close yourself up and away from everyone," he said to her in a sincere voice. He squeezed her hand and let it go.

Cahira still gave him no reaction or even a small indication that what he said affected her in any way.

"Tristan worries about you too, you know," Lancelot said causing her to turn her head toward him, giving him the first response he received the entire time he sat with her. "He was looking for you today."

Cahira kept quiet for a moment before saying, "He knows where to find me if he needs me."

Lancelot smirked. "That he does, how do you think I found you? I saw him looking toward here and he didn't seem to want to disturb you, so he stayed in the tavern and had a drink. I on the other hand, am not so considerate."

Cahira rolled her eyes, but still didn't give him a response.

Lancelot sighed and looked away from her for a moment. They both sat in silence; the only noise heard was from the tavern and the people by the wall.

Cahira sat there, thinking about her troubles. Though her face didn't give that fact away.

"He cares for you very much, you know," Lancelot said causing her to meet his eyes for the first time that night. "When you went unconscious from the cold and when you were sick... the way he took care of you, I don't think I have ever seen him show so much affection for anyone."

Cahira remained quiet.

Lancelot sat up and began to get up. He looked at Cahira closely before saying, "One day, you're going to need to speak to someone. He won't stop caring about you no matter what you say."

With that Lancelot left, leaving Cahira to her thoughts.

Several moments after Lancelot left, Cahira stood up and climbed down from the wall unnoticed.

She walked toward the hill were the fallen knights from the past laid to rest. Cahira walked to the graves that sat on the edge of the gravesite. She stopped in front of the last two and gazed at them with an unreadable expression on her face.

Her friends, her good friends, how she missed them. Cahira kneeled in between the graves and ran her hands over the swords than were buried halfway in the center of the graves.

To this day, she still relived the night she lost them both. There was a surprise raid on the knights' camp. Cahira was a very skilled warrior then, though not nearly as deadly and hard as she was at the present. She was ambushed by about seven Woads and struggling to dodge their knives. A knife was thrown hard at her from one of the Woads, but Cahira had not noticed right away. Garth had jumped in front of her and the knife landed right into his heart, causing instant death. Cahira became so enraged that she had brutally injured that Woad before leaving him to die with his arm, left foot, and right leg cut off along with multiple stab wounds all over his remaining body parts and was also made a eunuch. She left him there without a pang of mercy or forgiveness. Kay was also lost to her that day. He was possibly the closest link she had to her family. Both of them came from the same village and Kay remembered her family better than she did. He often would tell her stories of her family. Apparently, Cahira came from a very large family and Kay knew them well. She enjoyed listening to his stories. Kay was so full of life and he was probably the happiest of the bunch. Garth was his cousin from the nearby village and those two were so identical, one might think them to be brothers. Ironically, both died the same day and about the same time. Kay was killed by an arrow that landed right into his chest. Cahira should have been covering him, but was too busy mutilating Garth's killer. She had yet to forgive herself for it.

Cahira looked up and saw the sun on the horizon of the sea, about to set for the day. She always loved to come up here to watch the sun set. She walked toward the edge of the cliff and watched the horizon.

Cahira closed her eyes and tilted her chin toward the sky. The one thing she never had a chance to do is to say goodbye to Garth and Kay. For a long time, she refused to accept the fact that they were gone. Now after three years of seeing even more horrors and hardening her heart to everyone, Cahira finally understood that the only way for her to be able to live with herself is to make peace with the guilt she carried for all these years. The guilt she felt for not saving Garth and Kay, the guilt for letting an arrow hit Dagonet, and especially the guilt for pushing everyone away, including Tristan. It would take time, she knew that. But she can start bye finally saying goodbye.

Cahira took a deep breath and sighed. "Goodbye, my good friends. We shall meet again soon."

Right after the words left her mouth, strong wind blew from the sea, causing her long curls to fly all around her.

For the first time in a long time, Cahira smiled, a small smile it was, but it was as true as a smile could be. She felt as if a large weight was lifted from her shoulders. After all these years, she finally got to say goodbye.

The strong sea wind whipped across her face for a long moment and her hair whisked all around her. When the wind died down, Cahira's hair fell gracefully in place past her hip. She opened her eyes and looked toward the horizon, where the sun was about to set. She watched the sun, feeling lighter than she had in a long time.

Suddenly, a pair of arms molded themselves to hers and encircled her waist while a coarse, bearded cheek rubbed against her own.

"So this is where you disappeared to Minx," Tristan said from behind her.

Cahira gave a small smile and leaned against him, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

Tristan nuzzled her cheek and asked, "Are you alright Cahira?"

She turned her head toward him to look into his dark, endless eyes. "I think I finally am," she said in a low voice.

Tristan leaned in and kissed her lovingly on the lips. "Good."

Both turned to watch the sunset in a comfortable silence. Tristan kept his arms in place, enjoying the way she relaxed against him without any fear or hesitation.

Cahira kept her eyes on the beautiful sunset on the ocean. He, on the other hand, kept his eyes on the beautiful woman he held in his arms.

Tristan could not believe how everything had turned out. For the longest time, he did not care whether he lived or died on the battlefield. But then this bewitching, exquisite creature found a way to not only consume his mind, but was also to find a way into his heart that he thought was nonexistent.

What surprised him even more was that she returned his feelings and was not scared of him in the least. Tristan was well aware of the talk going on about him in the tavern. The tavern maids were all deathly afraid of him, and in the past the only ones he shared a bed with was the new maids. But they soon learned to keep their distance.

But not her. She wasn't scared of anything and anyone.

He watched as the rays of the sunset kissed her hair, making it look like a waterfall of rich wine. The sun also made her forest green eyes shine in a mesmerizing manner. He ran his rough callused hands over her deliciously silky and supple skin.

Right then and there, Tristan realized that it no longer mattered what the future held for them. He had no knowledge of the troubles yet to come, but at that moment his heart awakened to an emotion it's been denied for its entire existence.

The sun had set and the view of the horizon did not lose its beauty. The pink, orange, yellow and purple colors still were very prominent in the sky.

Tristan nuzzled Cahira's smooth cheek and kissed her there adoringly.

She turned her head to him and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. "Thank you," she said when they broke apart. "For giving me my space and knowing exactly when to come."

Tristan didn't say anything but settled his forehead against hers. He loved the way Cahira looked at him with such trust and contentment, a look he never received from anyone in his life.

Tristan lifted his forehead and pressed his lips against her forehead. He held her tight against him and said, "What I done to deserve you, I do not know. But I am fortunate to have done it, for without you I have no reason to look forward to the future in this wretched life."

Cahira didn't give Tristan a response in words. She pressed herself closer to him and kissed his neck lovingly. No more words passed between the two for the rest of the time.

At that moment, they felt that they were the only human beings in existence, and neither would have it any other way.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the long update, wth finals i had little time to write. This story is almost finished about two chapters after this one and I thank you all for your reviews._

_ **softly descending**-** I updated as soon as i could. Hope you like it!**_

_**Hurley's Belial -**** I just realize i wrote u a response through messaging. Thank you for your review I hope that you enjoy this part of the story.**_

_**wild-vixen-  you know, i always enjoy hearing from you, you always say things straight up lol. I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I liked the last line too lol.**_

_**la argentinita- aw thanks i liked it too. I hope you enjoy this one also especially the ending.**_

_**LadyofthePlains- No dont cry! lol i'm flattered that you liked it that much and I look foward to your feedback for this chapter. Btw i read your Xmen Fic. the one with CJ its really good. Keep up the good work.**_

_**aquamum- thank you again for reviewing and i'm glad you enjoyed it. I look foward to your next review! **_

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
_

* * *

Early the next morning, the Sarmatian knights and their leader went out to the knights' burial ground to pay their respects to their fellow knights who have fallen in battle.

They all stood around the graves with a downhearted feeling upon them. Kalina had informed them this morning that Dagonet's condition had worsened overnight. The knights weren't even permitted to see him for fear he might catch an infection from the outside.

Cahira stood back and looked at the graves that she visited just the day before. All the knights bowed their heads to respect at the final resting place of their past brothers in arms. She was grateful that no grave was being dug for Dagonet right now, but couldn't help but wonder if there would be one for him soon.

Guinevere stood a short distance away from the knights, giving them their needed space. For once, Cahira didn't glare daggers her ways, respecting the fact that Guinevere was smart enough not to interfere where she had no place.

The knights stood in silence as Arthur said a couple of words in honor of their memories. He was the first to walk away a moment later, heading to his father's grave on the other side of the gravesite. Guinevere followed him when the knights started to dispatch.

Cahira walked backed to the tavern with the rest of the knights, with the exception of Bors who had gone off to check on the current condition of his best friend. They walked in silence, all lost in their own thoughts.

As they neared the tavern, Galahad walked off to meet Wren in the kitchens and Gawain rushed off to get a pitcher for the knight's usual table. When Lancelot, Cahira, and Tristan sat down, a tavern wench instantly came to his side, distracting him from everyone else.

Cahira and Tristan sat back in silence, both seeming to be in their own worlds. Cahira had her dagger out and was twirling it expertly between her fingers. Tristan was back to eating his apple.

Gawain returned with a pitcher of ale and mugs for them. Galahad and Wren, both holding each other's hands and talking to each other in low voices, followed him. They all sat around the table, drinking some ale.

Lancelot went off to the bar when he took notice of a new barmaid. Galahad looked at him for a moment before he turned to Wren.

"Wren darling... did anything ever happen between you and Lancelot? I mean, well... you know..." Galahad asked her anxiously.

Wren looked at him unbelievingly. She then knowingly turned to look at Cahira, who had a smirk on her face as she played with her dagger. She turned back to Galahad and blatantly said, "If you think for a second that I would do anything with Lancelot while I'm with you, than I don't think this relationship is going to work," Wren said as she got up and walked away from the table. Galahad followed her saying, "But this is Lancelot we're talking about!"

Gawain howled in laughter at the pair and Tristan was looking at Cahira, remembering the night around the campfire.

A moment later Gawain was joined by one of the tavern wenches, leaving Cahira and Tristan to entertain themselves, not that either of them minded.

Tristan took out his knife and started to do his own hand tricks with it. Cahira smirked and made a better one of her own. They spent a good couple of hours amusing themselves with their daggers before Cahira suggested they go outside away from the increasingly crowded tavern.

The pair walked outside to their favorite area at the guard post. The sun had set not long ago and the stars started to shine in the darkening sky. When the two reached the guard post, they sat down and talked. The chosen conversation is not one that most people, particularly those who have romantic interests in each other, would talk about. Tristan and Cahira discussed the feeling of adrenaline they both received when in battle, feeling the blade of their swords go through their attackers. Both had a merry, though rather disturbing conversation on their favorite methods of killing their enemies.

As Cahira was describing to Tristan the smooth and fluid movements that enabled her to swiftly cut through a person, he held up in hand in silence. "Listen," he said.

She stopped talking and listened intently. In the far distance, a faint pounding of drums could be heard. "Saxons," Cahira whispered.

Tristan looked toward the North and Cahira followed his gaze. They watched the horizon as the drums grew louder and louder. Soon, Saxons were coming into view. There were thousands of the Saxons coming into view from the forest.

The two of them watched as more and more Saxons came into view. Cahira heard the guards who are on lookout shout to each other about intruders. She knew they wouldn't attack that night, it was too late and the Saxons most likely didn't want a fight, just to take over the land.

Tristan turned to Cahira and motioned to some of their fellow knights running up the wall platform.

"Come, we should join the others," Tristan said in a passive voice as he stood up.

Cahira stood up and followed Tristan down the ladder. They both walked up the fort lookout to join the other knights. All were present but Arthur and Dagonet. Cahira noticed that Guinevere was also missing. She shook her head knowingly.

Lancelot was running his heads through his unruly hair in frustration. Gawain looked at the Saxons with an unreadable expression on his face.

Cahira sat down next to Tristan, who had taken a seat on the edge of the wall. He had been expecting this to happen and didn't bother masking that fact.

The people at the fort were in a mild panic. No one knew what to expect, but none where anxious to find out.

"Make way, make way!" someone shouted from below.

Cahira spied Arthur coming up to them on the wall with Guinevere closely following him.

Arthur rushed up to them and looked out the wall at the fires and camps that the Saxons had set up. He looked around at his knights, those who had faithfully stayed by his side throughout all those long, hard years. The he looked at the defenseless serfs who all stood on the ground, scared and confused.

Arthur looked back at his knights and said, "Knights. My journey with you must end here. May God go with you."

Arthur inclined his head and left the top of the wall. Cahira met Lancelot's eyes before he hurried down after Arthur with Guinevere at his heels.

Cahira turned back to Tristan, who looked at her expectantly.

"I'll be back," Cahira said in a low voice. She gave him a swift kiss on the lips and went after Lancelot.

As she came down she heard Lancelot shouting at Arthur's retreating back.

"Arthur. This is not Rome's fight. It is not your fight. All these long years we've been together, the trials we've faced, the blood we've shed... What was it all for, if not for the reward of freedom? And now when we are so close! When it is finally within our grasp - look at me!" Lancelot shouted turning Arthur around. "Does it all count for nothing?" he cried.

"You ask me that. You who know me best of all?" Arthur replied seriously.

After looking at Lancelot for a moment, Arthur began to walk away again.

Lancelot wasn't finished. "Then do not do this! Only certain death awaits you here.  
Arthur! I beg you! For our friendship's sake, I beg you –"

Arthur turned back to Lancelot and gripped his shoulder. "You be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us. I cannot follow you, Lancelot. I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment."

Lancelot looked at Arthur hopelessly. Arthur cupped his hands around his friend's neck and walked away, leaving Lancelot with a look of despair on his face. He reached for Arthur's arm once more but it quickly slipped away from his reach.

Arthur walked away and got lost in the crowd of people. Guinevere followed him after a moment, patting Lancelot on the shoulder as she passed.

Cahira had never seen her best friend in this fragile state. She watched him walk to the stables, which didn't surprise her in one bit.

She followed him without a moments hesitation, knowing quite well how the emotions that resided in him at that instant.

Cahira walked inside the stables to find Lancelot with his head against the post by the tack. She soundlessly walked up to him and noticed how deep he was breathing.

Cahira placed her hand on his arm. "Lancelot..." she said softly.

He grasped her hand with his opposite arm and squeezed it tightly.

"You knew Arthur would stay, Lance. He's noble and courageous. That's why he is such a brilliant commander," Cahira spoke in the same soft tone.

Lancelot face became a mixture of anger and despair. "This fight is not for us! We have more than paid our debt to these cursed Romans and we have no reason to fight anymore. He cannot keep thinking that he still has the duty to stay and fight. We are all free! What reason do we have to stay!" he yelled as he flung Cahira's hand away.

Cahira shook her head. "Lancelot, we are not free. Don't you understand? As long as there are Saxons, as long as we live with this fear of them attacking, we are not free! We cannot be free living in fear Lancelot, you must understand. We have no life outside the wall whether you are willing to admit it or not. Our villages are destroyed, our families are gone! The Saxons and then Romans have taken it all. How can you expect us to go home when there is no home!" she cried. Cahira was desperate to try and make Lancelot understand.

Lancelot was suddenly very quiet. He studied Cahira closely before he spoke in such a low voice it was almost a whisper. "You're staying to fight aren't you?"

Cahira didn't offer him a verbal response, which was all he needed.

"Are you bloody mad? Cahira! You have been cheated out of the life that you deserve! You been robbed of a childhood and been robbed of your family and you still want to stay to fight!" Lancelot shouted in disbelief.

For the first time in as long as Lancelot can remember, a tear rolled down Cahira's cheek. He was in such a shock that he instantly went silent.

Cahira looked at him with an expression of genuine sincerity, a big change from her usual sarcastic and serious demeanor. "Lancelot, I came into this life at an early age, an age so early that I cannot recall a single detail of any member of my family in Sarmatia. While growing up, all I knew was to fight and to do my best to survive. But I did have a family, even if it is not the one I had to begin with. You, Lancelot. You were my first friend. The earliest memory I have is with you. You are the best friend and brother that I could have ever hoped for in this life Lancelot."

She took a deep breath to steady herself before she continued. " I may not have had the life that I should have had, Lancelot. But believe it or not I would not trade the one I led for any other life. I have lived a life where even in times when all hope seemed lost, it came back by the bond that held all of us together. I may have lived only twenty-three years, but my life has been full. My only wish is to know the feeling of breathing as a free woman, the pleasure that has been robbed from me. I have no place to return to Lancelot. But I do have a chance to get back the right that has been denied from me for so long. You must understand that the only way for me to get that back is to stay and fight for it one last time. There is no other way," Cahira said shakily.

Lancelot was speechless. He had no idea on how to respond to her speech.

Thankfully, Cahira wasn't expecting one.

She stepped closer to Lancelot and put her hand on his cheek. She gave him a small smile and said, "When you go off to wherever you plan to go, remember me. That's all I ask."

He put his hand over her soft one and nodded, realizing the harsh truth of this most likely being the last moment he will ever spend with her.

Cahira lovingly his cheek one last time before she pulled away and left the stable, leaving Lancelot with more on his mind than ever before.

Cahira walked to her room, wiping her face for any indication of tears. The last thing she need was somebody noticing how vulnerable she was at the time.

On the way to her room, she heard yelling coming from Galahad and Wren's room.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. If I choose to fight that is _my_ business!" Wren's voice boomed from the room.

"What business do you have to fight? This is our chance to go home away from this place and you're throwing it away for nothing!" Galahad yelled back.

Cahira walked pass their room quickly, having no desire to hear the further conflict that the events of tomorrow will cause.

She walked into her room, which was a couple of doors away. She unlocked the door, happy to find a place for her to think in solitaire.

Cahira walked into the room to find Tristan standing by her large window. He turned to her with a small smile on her face.

She locked the door and went over to Tristan. He gently grabbed her and embraced her, which she gladly returned. She needed this now.

"It didn't go so well with Lancelot, did it?" Tristan said as he nuzzled her hair.

Cahira shook her head and buried her face into Tristan's shoulder.

"Tristan..." she began and looked up at him. "I'm not leaving tomorrow."

She felt him stiffen in her arms. "You're staying and fighting?"

Cahira once again let her guard slip a bit further. "I have to, no I need to. I don't want to leave you, that's the last thing I want to do. But Tristan I need to do this," She said in a soft voice.

He looked into her forest green eyes and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you Minx," he whispered to her.

For the second time in the same day, a tear slid down Cahira's cheek. Her answer to his confession was not in words. That night, Cahira knew for sure that with Tristan, she truly had it all.


	11. Chapter 11

_Wow Not many people reviewed for the last chapter. I'm not too sure what to think except to thank those that did. At least i know you guys like it. The next chapter will be the last and this one is extra long with an ending im not sure many of you expected.  
_

_**Hurley's Belial: ****Well you are correct, here comes the ass kicking. And a normal person? Cahira? I am shocked! lol I look foward to hearing from you again!**_

_**aquamum: I'm glad you liked it I hope you like this one too!**_

_** LadyOfThePlains: Yes i agree i read too many stories where tristan goes into a huge rage and big fight erupts and all. I personally like mine better too :D Oh and nice update on ur chapter ur doing good so far.**_

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**  
**_

* * *

The next morning was a dreaded one for Cahira. When she woke up, it took all her will power to not stay in bed with Tristan. She got dressed and said goodbye to Tristan.

They held each other tight, neither wanting to let the other go.

Tristan understood Cahira's need for this fight. She explained it to him last night and he could never argue with her.

He hadn't made up his mind about leaving with the rest. Cahira told him she wouldn't be angered if he left. But that didn't make his decision any easier.

Cahira kissed his bearded chin. "I love you," she whispered.

Tristan looked down at her sweet face and kissed her gently. "I love you too."

She laid her head on his shoulder and he stroked her long silky curls. "I promise you, Minx. No matter what happens today, somehow we will meet again," he said to her in tone he only used with Cahira.

They shared one last kiss goodbye before Cahira broke away. She didn't trust herself to stay any longer.

She slipped out of Tristan's grasp and started to walk toward the doorway. He held onto her hand till that too, slipped away from him. Cahira left the room with her head held high, ready to take on the day's events. However, with each step she took away from Tristan, she felt her heart clench in sorrow.

Cahira walked outside to the early morning sky. It was so early that it was till dark out. Of course, that didn't mean there were not any people around. Many of the serfs were up early and packing their belongings onto carts and carriages. Other serfs, such as Ganis, prepared for battle by trying out the weapons.

Cahira walked into the stables and ran right into Jols and Arthur who were sorting the weapons.

They noticed her approaching and both seemed a bit startled by her presence.

"Come to say goodbye Cahira?" Arthur asked solemnly.

With a defiant looked on her face, Cahira replied with a simple, "No."

Arthur smiled at her and patted her arm gratefully. "Thank you my friend."

Arthur then proceeded to give both Jols and Cahira instructions on how to set up the fields. He filled them in on what would happen with Dagonet, something Cahira had been greatly concerned about. Dagonet would remain in his chamber under the wall with Kalina by his side. The door would be locked from the inside and Kalina reassured Arthur that if the Saxons did come inside, she would sooner kill both Dagonet and herself before she let them come near them.

When Arthur finished instructing them, he walked away to meet with Merlin before the battle.

Cahira spotted Guinevere and Wren talking in the corner. She nodded at them as she walked towards Pirate's stall.

Pirate nickered at he sight of his mistress. When she was close enough, Pirate rested his large head against her chest.

Cahira stroked his cheek and whispered, "Today is the day we've been waiting for my Treasure."

Cahira began to prepare for the upcoming fight, not knowing what to expect in the day's events.

Later on in the morning, Cahira sat on top of an excited Pirate, who was pacing from side to side, ready to go into battle. He had on his full armor, including the sharp, thin horn on his head armor.

Cahira was also dressed for battle, in her full knight armor that she was given when she joined Arthur's rank, and her hair tied back with a strong leather strap. Her twin swords were secure in their sheaths, which she strapped onto her back. In her hand she held the silver standard with a tiger head on the tip. Her adrenaline level was the highest it had ever been in battle.

Cahira was right by the Woad line, where an army of Woads all dressed in their battle attire, complete with the blue war paint, were standing in battle pose. She found Wren dressed like a Woad woman standing not far away from Guinevere, both looking fierce. She understood that for the Woads, this was the battle that they have been preparing for years to fight. The solemn determination of winning this battle was set on each and every one of their faces, making Cahira respect them more than ever before.

She spotted the Romans and the serfs leaving Hadrian's Wall with all their belongings. The knights brought up the rear glumly.

Cahira looked up to see Arthur, her commander and friend for over fifteen year, sitting on his white stallion on top of the hill, looking more majestic than ever. She never felt more honored to serve under his command. She rode Pirate up to stand with him side by side on the hill.

Bors suddenly broke away from the knights and rode his horse to the bottom of the hill screaming, "Artorius!"

Bors saluted his former commander and Cahira with his sword. "Rus!"

Both Cahira and Arthur in return raised their standards to Bors and yelled, "Rus."

The fields that were being burned had caused the smoke to be black and thick, making it hard for Bors to see Arthur. But even with the thick smoke, Cahira saw the tears that glistened in Arthur's eyes.

Bors returned to the knights who had watched the exchange, all with conflicted emotions on their face.

Arthur turned to Cahira and said, "I will return. Go stand at the bottom of the hill for now." With that, he rode down the hill and out the doors that separated the North and South.

Cahira waited for Arthur to return, and occupied herself with calming her horse down. Several minutes later, Arthur returned with a look of fortitude on his face.

She knew that it was an exchange between the leaders of the battle, for this was not uncommon. But the exchange seemed to have fueled a new sense of determination in Arthur.

The sounds of Saxon drums and shouts started ringing in the air, startling Pirate. She also heard the familiar whinny of Lancelot's gelding in the distance. Cahira concentrated on soothing Pirate as best as she could.

She looked over at the knights and was disappointed she couldn't seem them through the thick smoke. The Saxon drums and shouts were continuously heard and became louder by the second. The adrenaline that Cahira felt became higher as the Saxons came closer.

Arthur and Cahira rode to the top of the hill, both ready for battle. A second later they were joined by Lancelot dressed in full battle attire. Him and Arthur exchanged a smile and Cahira patted his shoulder proudly.

The rest of the knights rode up to the top of the hill and stood side by side ready to fight, as they had for so many long years. Arthur looked at his knights with pride.

Cahira turned to see Tristan next to her. She gave him a small smile, which he returned. The sounds of the Saxons' cries were loud and made all the knights anxious.

Arthur turned his white stallion to face the knights. "Knights. The gift of freedom is yours by right. But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us! And in our actions on this day! If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember that as free men, we chose to make it so. "

Arthur's words caused the knights to feel an even stronger sense of determination than they had before.

Arthur unsheathed Excalibur and all the knights yelled, "RUS!"

The knights all stab their standards into the ground with a grunt, with the exception of Tristan and Cahira, who stabbed their standards into the ground silently.

Tristan then took out his bow and arrow and scanned the horizon. He aimed at a tree in the distance and shot his arrow off, which landed right into a man making him fall off the tree.

Cahira smirked, proud that her silent scout possessed such skill and even a small amount of humor in this time.

The knights all turned their horses and galloped away, leaving their standards fluttering on the top of the hill.

Cahira could barely see through the smoke but she heard the Saxons loud and clear. The door shut with a bang and they heard someone shout, "There! On the hill!"

The knights weren't worried. They knew that the Saxons couldn't see them.

A Saxon shouted orders and footsteps were heard.

Cahira looked back and saw the Woads with their bows and arrows in position. Guinevere signaled the release and hundreds of arrows went flying through the air. The shouts of the Saxons became ones of warning and pain. With that, Arthur signaled the knights to attack. Each knight separated and unsheathed their swords while galloping through the smoke.  
Cahira unsheathed one of her curved swords and nudged Pirate full speed into the battlefield. Around her, she heard screams of pain and agony.

Cahira rode right into the Saxon line and swung her sword down on them, decapitating a couple of heads before riding out of sight. Cahira turned Pirate around, waiting for the next attack. Again, the Woads simultaneously shot arrows into the air at the Saxons, causing screams of agony.

She nudged Pirate into a full powered gallop toward the Saxon lines. Cahira brought down her curved sword and sliced right through a good number of Saxons. Painful screams filled the air all around them as the knights killed the remaining Saxons.

When the screams stopped, Cahira rode Pirate back to the foot of the hill by the Woads, where the other knights soon joined. All of them had blood spattered on their armor and were proud of their success so far.

Soon, the Saxon cry was heard louder than ever. Cahira knew that this time, the entire Saxon army was coming into battle. She saw Merlin standing by the catapults, studying the Saxons as they marched through the wall. Guinevere and the other Woads were all waiting for their signal from Merlin.

The knights watched as the Saxons separated into two flanks going in the opposite directions.

"Move out!" a Saxon yelled. The Saxons began shouting and marching through the smoke.

Merlin shouted a loud battle cry and gave the signal to launch the flaming catapults. They soared through the air and onto the Saxons.

Right after the catapults were launched, the Woads shot off flaming arrows at the Saxons, and more screams are heard. Together, the Woads let out a passionate battle cry and charge right into the Saxon line.

Arthur signaled for the knights to follow. Cahira urged Pirate to run with a kick in his sides. Pirate reared and galloped top speed right into the Saxon line, with the other horses following close behind.

Cahira let go of the reins and took out her twin-curved swords. She raised them in the air and held her seat as Pirate charged into the battle. She hit Saxons left and right with her swords and tried to block any arrow coming her way.

Pirate head butted men with his sharp horn when they charged at him with a weapon. Cahira led Pirate further into the battle and saw Galahad being ambushed by three large Saxons. She wheeled Pirate around and nudged him towards Galahad. When she was close enough, Cahira leaped off Pirate gracefully and swung her two swords right through two of the Saxons as Galahad killed the third one. Blood sprayed Cahira's face as she withdrew her swords. She turned around to find herself faced with a large Saxon. She skillfully swung her swords and quickly sliced through the Saxon.

A sharp pain went through her shoulder. Someone shot her shoulder with an arrow. Lucky for her, it was a neat shot and she was able to quickly break the tip off and slide it out. Cahira swung her deadly swords around, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. She sliced right down the middle of a Saxon, killing him instantly.

At the end of the fire line, Cahira saw Lancelot and the leader from the lake battle in a heated fight. She fought her way through the crowd until she reached Pirate, who was ran around and apparently bit people.

Cahira swung onto her stallion and rapidly rode him towards Lancelot. She saw the Saxon reaching for a crossbow, intending to use it on Lancelot. Cahira quickly held up her sword and shouted, "Lancelot!"

Lancelot heard Cahira's cry and saw her with her curved sword aimed. He quickly ducked and the sword blew past him hitting the Saxon right in the stomach.

Cahira breathed a sigh of relief when the Saxon dropped the crossbow. Lancelot swiftly retrieved Cahira's sword and handed it to her with a thankful smile before he turned to finish the Saxon off.

Cahira disarmed any Saxon near her as she scanned the battlefield. Her eyes landed on Tristan in a brutal fight with the Saxon leader on the other side of the fire.

_He's losing_, she thought as she watched him fall to the ground. She wouldn't let that happen. Cahira turned Pirate toward the fire that separated her from him. She needed to reach them as fast as possible.

As if Pirate understood his mistress' thoughts, he broke into the fastest run he ever had and almost flew over the fire. Cahira held on expertly and was thrilled when Pirate didn't slow down. She took out her bow and arrow and aimed it at the Saxon's feet as they came closer. She shot off the arrow right into the Saxon's foot, causing him to drop his weapon. Cahira reached over her side as she neared them and with all the strength she could muster, she pulled Tristan up onto her stallion.

She rode hard until the unexpected happened. An arrow pierced her mid back, causing Cahira to let out a cry of pain. She fell off of Pirate landing on the ground with Tristan beside her.

Cahira had never felt such agonizing pain. She hissed and coughed as she struggled to get the arrow out of her. Tristan laid beside her in terrible pain, watching her struggles.

Cahira began to cough up blood, pain shooting through her body with every racking cough.

Tristan moved closer to her and painfully lifted his hand to grab hers. She resisted coughing to look at him. She saw pain in his eyes, from the pain he felt in his body and the pain of seeing his beloved suffering.

"You're dying Minx," he said hoarsely.

Cahira steadied her breath and said, "So are you."

Tristan painfully moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist as gently as he could.

"We won the battle, Minx. Just listen to them. We won I feel it. You're finally free," he said in rough voice.

Cahira smiled and tilted her head up to the sky. "I'm free," she whispered while lightly squeezing Tristan's hand. She took a deep breath of air, as a free woman. Cahira smiled, knowing her life was now complete. She let out the breath and knew no more. 


	12. Chapter 12

_Well, this is it folks. The very last chapter. I want to thank:_

_**wild-vixen, **_**_Ancalime, Jedi in the Shadows, PadfootCc, Nilmelwen, The sarahnater, LadyOfThePlains, Miriellar, aquamum, la argentinita, Scouter, Hurley's Belial, softly descending, dazzling diamond, cassidy09, DarkKnightress12, Dea Nox Noctis, modernprincess, Twitch666, The faerie enchantress, anti-social17, comet701, Cutechik1234, gen23, Some Crazy Lady._**

_Thank you all for reviewing and for adding me to story alerts or favorties. Makes me feel special :) Thank you to all my regular reviewers (and you all know who you are) for always keeping me updated on your thoughts of the story. I enjoyed hearing your opinions and it helped me improve my writing. _****

_Thank you all so much and to anyone else who reads my stories. I hope to hear from you all on any future stories i will post._

_Enjoy the last chapter! _

* * *

Arthur had just stuck his sword into the Saxon leader's chest. The battle was over and the Saxons were defeated. Arthur raised his sword to the sky in thanks to his god.

Arthur looked around the battlefield that had scattered dead bodies all over it. He saw Lancelot kneeling with Guinevere over someone. Arthur rushed over and wasn't prepared for what laid before him. He saw the dead bodies of Cahira and Tristan covered in blood.

Lancelot bowed his head and was shaking with grief. Cahira was dead. His best friend, the woman who felt like his sister for all these years, was gone.

Arthur shouted in despair to his god for taking the lives of two of the people he cared about his entire life.

Even Galahad and Gawain had tears in their eyes as they gazed upon the bodies of their friends of so many years.

Although they were victorious in the battle, the knights and the Woads have never felt such of a loss from a happy occasion. The grief did not lessen over the next few weeks, even after the burial of two of the greatest knights in history. All the knights felt a great loss; a feeling they knew would never go away.

At the top of a cliff, former knights, villagers and Woads gathered together in celebration of the coronation between Arthur and Guinevere. Merlin passed a goblet to Arthur, who handed it to Guinevere after taking a sip.

"Arthur. Guinevere. Our people are one... as you are," Merlin said in a joyful tone.

Arthur and Guinevere kissed, earning a loud cheer from the crowd.

Lancelot watched the crowd from his spot by the tree. Bors stood with Vanora and his children, looking extremely content. Galahad had his arms around Wren and Gawain was smiling at Arthur. Best of all, Dagonet stood proud and tall with his arm wrapped around his little healer for support. Kalina stared up at him adoringly; looking relaxed for the first time since her arrival at the wall.

Lancelot was happy for his friend and former commander, but he couldn't help feel his heart clench at the fact that Cahira and Tristan couldn't be there as well. He was still grieving the loss of his beautiful best friend and his brother in arms.

Dagonet had been utterly devastated when he found out that they were killed in battle. The first thing he did when he gained enough strength to walk was to pay a visit to their graves, which lasted almost an entire day. In the course of the weeks since he woke up, Dagonet grew very fond of Kalina. She took care of him and gave him comfort when he learned of Tristan and Cahira's deaths. He only wished he could somehow let them know how much he missed them.

"King Arthur!" Merlin yelled.

"Hail Arthur!" the crowd shouted.

Merlin kneeled before the couple, and everyone in the crowd followed suit.

Arthur took out Excalibur and said, "Let every man, woman, child bear witness that from this day, all Britons will be united in one common cause." He thrusts Excalibur in the air.

The crowd started cheering. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur!"

"Artorius!" Bors bellowed.

The Woads shot flaming arrows into the ocean on Merlin's command. It truly was a beautiful sight.

Suddenly, Wren gasped. "Look!" she cried and pointed to the hills.

Lancelot turned his head and was startled by what he saw. On the hill, stood Pirate with Tristan's hawk flying overhead.

Pirate let out a shrill whinny and reared high off the ground with his forelegs kicking into the air. Tristan's hawk also let out a loud cry. Pirate landed his forelegs on the ground and wheeled around, galloping away from the hill with the hawk following him.

At that moment all the people at the ceremony, especially the knights, knew that Cahira and Tristan were together and finally had their freedom.

Lancelot smiled at the sight of the stallion and the hawk speeding toward the hills. He felt Cahira's spirit all around him. He felt a sort of peace come over him, for he knew his best friend was all right. He heard Tristan's hawk let out a strident cry. Lancelot realized that after everything that had happened, Cahira finally had it all. He closed his eyes and could almost hear Cahira's sharp remark, _'Who says you can't have it all?' _


End file.
